Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me
by Kitsune Dark Flame
Summary: Sometimes memories can decive us...but what if those you remember were people you once cared about?Read and find out how someone who was capable of betraying can fell for the one he betrayed... R & R please?
1. First Day at School

Author:Samurai Kitsune Girl

PG-13 - English-General

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH

This is my first fic so I hope you like it.

------------------------------

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 1:First Day at School

It was a dark and cold night,someone was sit in a dark corner down a tree and…

**Rumiko's POV**

Present Day:

Someone knocks at the door "Darling,it's time to wake up"

"I'm already awake mum"

"Then hurry up,you're gonna be late in your first day at the new shool"

"I'll be down in a minute"

Geez,I wonder what makes her happy that I'm going to a new school.Well I have to hurry up and get dressed.My new uniform is blue and the skirt a bit longer.

"How beautiful it looks that uniform in you!"

"Whatever mum,now can I go?"Since Keiko is studying there I promise her that I wasn't going to be late.

"Have a good day! Rumiko"she smiled at me

Sometimes she's so annoying,but I love her,she maybe isn't my real mother but since I was a baby she took care of me.Thinking of it,something about me isn't right but I don't know what it is.I wonder who were my parents?and what about those…

I'm already here,oh well I can think about that later.Now where is Keiko?Oh! there she is.I ran to her.

"Hi,good to see ya Rumiko,glad you came early"she said to me with a huge smile.

"Good to see ya too Keiko"I said smiling back at her

Someone called out Keiko,if I'm not mistaken it was a boy and when I turned around I saw him,a black haired boy with a green uniform.Who else could it be,the one and only Yusuke Urameshi;damn!

"Oh!Look whos here:Rumiko Himura"

"Hello Yusuke,how ya doing?"I said with a bored look on my face

"I'm ok,how'bout you?

Thank goodness the bell save me and kinda save him;every time Yusuke and me talk,we end up with an argument and sometimes also fighting.

We walk into the school,but then we split up,they get to the classroom and me,well,I'd show up in the director's office,after that I enter in the math classroom where Keiko and Yusuke were.

The teacher was Mr.Segara,he gave me the greetings and politely I present myself to the teacher and the classmates.

"Rumiko,what do you think about our school?"

"Really,I hate school you know it,but I can survive it"

"You're not the only one who hate it"Yusuke appeared from nowhere.

Finally I was in my way home.I was thinking,it wasn't that bad today,I usually get used to it,I'm good at school.

"I'm home!"I shouted,then I went to the kitchen where she was:Toki Himura,my adoptive mother.She is always smiling at me,just like now. "How was your day?"she asked.

"It wasn't that bad,and my classmates treat me well"

This was my 1rst day in the new school so mum asked me all sort of things.After that I went to my room,once more the doubt about me came.

"Shit!,what is it!,why I have this doubt."I said to myself,since that weird dream I'm not sure who am I.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!What the…damn! This telephone"Man!it was just my movil phone.

"Hello"I answer it

"Hi Rumiko,it's me,sorry if I'm bothering"

It was Keiko "Nah,you aren't bothering me,what is it?"

"I was going to ask if you would like to come with me and Yusuke next week to meet his friends and mine of course"

"um,I don't know Keiko"It's annoying if Yusuke is going.

"Oh,PLEASE!It would be fun Rumiko,don't worry about Yusuke,he isn't that bad,if that is why you don't want to come"

I hate when she say that"Ok,I'll go but with one condition…"

"Just say it"

"If I have to kick his ass,let me do it,ok"

"I hope that don't happen,well good night and thanks"

"See ya tomorrow Keiko"

She's one of my best friends,I can't say "no" to her.Oh I almost forgot,Kioko is coming tomorrow.She is my other best friend since we were little.

I woke up,after my nap,so I went to the bathroom.It's almost night "Dinner is almost ready Rumiko"I heard my mum shouted.

"I need a bath and I'm humgry"#sighs#After mu bath I get dressed,then I brush my long black hair and tied it up onto a ponytail.

Downstairs my mother was waiting for me.I went down and sat next to her,then we start to eat.

-----------------------------------------

Hope you like it and please review.


	2. My Friend Kioko

Author:Samurai Kitsune Girl

PG-13 - English-General

Enjoy!

------------------------------

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me… 

Chapter 2:My Friend Kioko

"RUMIKO!!!!!It's time to wake up!Haven't you hear your alarm clock?!"

"……."I woke up sleepy

"You're gonna be late girl!"she yelled from behind the door

"Can you stop yelling mum?I'm awake now"I told her with a sleepy voice

I turn around and I went to the bathroom,I get dressed as fast as I could and then I grab my school bag and start to run.

"Oh man!I'm gonna be late!"

That's just GREAT,my first week and I'm LATE!!!This can't be happening.

When I finally arrive at the school it was completely desert.So,I was silently going to enter at the building and…

"Miss Himura!"

Oh no!someone caught me!,I turn around to see Mr.Takenaka:"Hi!Mr.Takenaka"I said in a nervous tone.

He ask me to follow him to his office,there he told me he wasn't going to scold me because is the first time I'm late.

Phew!,that was close.Next time I'll be careful'cuz I don't want a detention or whatever they do.I make my way to my first class(the one I hate the most):Math.

It was time for breakfast.In the mean time Keiko come and we start talking then we hear someone yelling.Who else could it be….

"Baka!!"

"You're gonna pay Urameshi!"

"You wanna fight?Huh?,you're a big fool and idiot Kwabara!"

"Stop this fight!you two"Keiko interfere

Both of them are STUPIDS,and to think that I accept to go with them and Keiko to meet their friends next week #sighs#

FINALLY!the weekend,I have plans with my fiend Kioko.

Kioko is 15 years old,what means that she is one year older than me.She was out of Japan two years'cuz her mother died,but I'm glad she's back now,she lives with her father.

-------------------

My mother let me sleep a little bit longer because it's the weekend.

After nine o' clock someone knock at the door,I was on my room when mum called me.

I went downstairs and…

"HELLO!!!Aren't you ready yet?"

"HI!!Glad you came Kioko"I told her happily and with a big smile.

Kioko and me went to the movies,the mall,the park and the places we like to go.

In the evening we went our separate ways.Like always mum was waiting for me.When we finish talking I went to my room thinking about when Kioko and me were little,then I fell asleep until the other day.

------------------------------

This chapter was kinda short,sorry but for now it would be like this and please REVIEW


	3. The Meetings

Author:Samurai Kitsune Girl

PG-13 – English-General/Romance

-------------------------------

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me 

Chapter 3:The Meetings

I stared the people around me,thinking about…"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! What **DO** **YOU** think you're doing,you **BAKA**?!!!You scared me!…"I yelled at Yusuke who was making fun of me.

"You bastard,I swear you're gonna **PAY**!!!!!!!!"If it wasn't for Keiko I would ghave him what he deserves.

"Huh?…"Great,just what I needed:Kazuma Kwabara trying to help me.He's really annoying #sighs#

At the time I was on my way home after school and Keiko went talking with me.

"Remember to study for tomorrow's test of history"

"Don't worry about me Keiko,I've already studied for the test"

"You know,you're so responsible on school even if you don't like it"

"If you say so"I told her smiling,then we went our separate ways.

This really was a long week and that test of history I wonder how good I did.Now I have a lot in my mind and I almost forgot,tomorrow I'm going with Keiko and that jerk of Yusuke to meet their friends.

RRRRRRRRING!!!I heard my alarm clock,time to wake up.

I did the usual thing I do on Fridays until 6:30 p.m.

Keiko told me that this friends of her and Yusuke have organized a party,It was almost time s I grab a blue jeans and a blouse and I get dressed as fast as I could.This vtime I didn't tied up my hair on a ponytail.

Sometimes I'm soooooo lazy and thinking about the stuff ,I think it would give a headache.But look at the bright side I kinda know….."Whoah!!!"

Again Yusuke interrupted my thoughts and the way he was looking at me was weird.Oh well,I won't worry about him,I just said the greetings to Keiko and we went off.

I tought that we were late but the party was starting at eight o, clock.Since I don't know Keiko and Yusuke's friends I didn't want to show them a bad impression if I were late, but that's not the case.

My dear friend Keiko told me that we were heading to the house of one of the guys,she also said that he's very kind.

I don't know how could I be so patient and how much I could stand that WEIRD look on Yusuke's face all the way since we left my home.

"HOW MUCH YOU'RE LOOKING YUSUKE?!!"I yelled at him angry

"Oh nothing"he said looking another way"It's just that…."

"WHAT??!!!"

"…you look different today"

When I was about toanswer back,Yusuke was sitting on the ground with a red hand mark on his face and Keiko keep walking,reeeeally mad.She doesn't accept it but I know she have a crush on him.

#bows to Keiko# I admire her when she do things like that,she can control him,amazing, really AMAZING!!

Finally,we arrive at the house,when Yusuke was going to knock the door Kwabara appear along with Shizuru,his big sis.I shake hands with her and then Keiko come and we start to talk.Yusuke knocked the door and a woman open it,she was kind with us and let us in(I think she is the mother of Yusuke's friend.

We enter the house,I was looking all around,it was a beautiful house.I walked where Yizuru and Keiko were,but without looking where I was heading and the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor.

"Sorry,are you alright miss?"

When I looked up I saw a red haired boy with emerald green eyes,ohh he is soooooo handsome!Nooooo!HE'S GORGEOUS!!!

He help me get up #blush# "I'm ok,don't worry"He is so cute and kind!"I'm the one who's sorry,it was my fault I wasn't looking"

"Oh!,excuse me Miss,I'm Suichi Minamino and this is my house"He told me politely and shaking my hand.

#blushing madly#"I'm Rumiko Himura,pleased to meet ya"Keiko did say he was kind but she didn't mentioned how handsome he is.

Suichi ask me and the others to follow him,he took us to a room with decorations and there were three more people.Two girls blue haired,the with pink eyes introduced herself as Botan,the other one is named Yukina and that little guy sit alone on a corner,he didn't say anything except for "Hmp…"

That shrimp was introduced by Suichi,his name is Hiei and he don't look kind,instead I think he's rude and very silent.

This wasn't the 'party' that most people expected but I still like it.This is more like a reunion where friends spend time together and I really feel comfortable with this people.

-------------------------

But you nobody feels comfortable with all the people they meet.My third week and I have my first detention.I know mum will gonna kill me as soon the director phone her,but that dumb ass have what she deserves.

We are studyihg the ancient Japan in History class and this week we're making presentations about the topic(you know how that works-oral reports with visuals).After the class we always have a break out of the classroom.As always I was talking happily and calm with Keiko and other girls about the class when I heard that horrible girl:Tsubame,one of the most popular girls in school.

Since I got here,she's always trying to bother me,she is that type of people who thinks that is superior to others and is perfect.She was starting to boast for her 'beauty, intelligence' and 'her good grades'(of course,she haves a mosquito for brain #laughs#)

I hate people like her,she even thinks that she have the rights to give orders.

And with that shrill voice:"Himura,why don't you give up?I'm glorious,so I'm better than you"

"That's enough!Glorious my ass!"I can't stand it anymore,if were in my place I know that she just would ignore her,because that's what she tried to say by the look on her face.But instead of that I just turn around and….you can guess?.I punch her in that ugly face!

I heard Keiko scream behind me when Tsubame reached the floor unconscious and her face cover in blood.Then Keiko start to yelled at me asking if I went crazy and why I just couldn't ignore her.

So,that's why I'm in detention.After two long hours I heard the teacher-Miss Otonashi (history teacher) get up from her desk and opening the door:

"You can go Miss Himura,and I hope that incident won't happen again"she gave me a look of disapprovement ."Have a good evening"

Yeah right,of course it would be good!Good evening my ass you jerk!!Mum is gonna kill me.I know what I did was incorrect but she deserves it and that's that.

When I arrive home I spected that mum were at the entrance waiting for me but she wasn't there.

"I'm home"I said with a bored tone

"Over here darling"Mum called me to the sitting room.

I left my scool bag on the table and headed where mum was.

"Good evening Miss Himura"

I get a big surprised when I saw the person who was with my mother.

"…Suichi?!,what are you doing here and how do you get here?"

"This young gentleman came here to bring the wallet you took to his house with Keiko and Yusuke,remember?"

"Oh,I'd even forgot about it,thank you and please call me Rumiko"

My mother left us alone,but before that she remind me that we have something to discuss. I was specting that #sighs#

While I was checking my wallet,I know that Suichi was staring at me.

"She have a good looking…"

"Don't start with that now,Yoko"

"What's the matter?I'm just saying she is beautiful,isn't that right?

I look back at him: "What did you say?"

"Me?,nothing…"

"Are you sure?Because I think I hear you talking"I answer back firmly

"Really,I didn't say anything"

"If you say so"

He didn't stay too long,but while he was here and we were talking I did have a strange feeling about him.

After he go,mum called me and we start to discuss about what did happen today in school.We end up with an argument,but that doesn't bother me now.

I went to my room,finish my homeworks and I throw myself on my bed.

After a couple of minutes I fell asleep,thinking of Suichi.


	4. Trying to Figure Him Out

Author:Samurai Kitsune Girl

PG-13 – English-General/Romance

Sorry,forgive me.I couldn't updated in many weeks'cuz I've been having problems with the pc and I've been very busy too with my school stuff you know…

I also want to apologize'cuz I've made a mistake,Kwabara's sister name is Shizuru,not Yizuru;is just that sometimes I don't know what I have in mind.Thanks to TIQ and the Lord of the dark Fluffiness I could arrange it.

Here goes the 4th chapter,I hope you like this

If you don't mind I've written a part as 'Nobody's POV'

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 4:Trying to Figure Him Out

Someplace around the school….

"I'm not crazy,I'm sure he was talking or mumbleling,whatever" #sighs# "But was is strange is that the voice I heard wasn't his at all"

Mmm…Suichi is kind,intelligent,handsome and a complete gentleman.The dream of any girl,but he's hiding something and I'll find out what it is.

"Hey,what ya doing?"Yusuke appeared from nowhere

"It doesn't concern you"I told him,now thinking of my own life

Yusuke was staring at me "Are you alright,lately you're quite different"

"It's nothing to worry about,sometimes I used to think about my life and other stuff"

#surprise# "…Hey,is me or you're worried about me?"

"Of course I'm kinda worried,you're my friend,don't you?"

#confused# "……….."

"Why are you looking at me like that?I'm right about that you're my friend,right?"

#laughs# "I'm kinda surprise Yusuke"

"Why?"

"Because you and me,well;" #sighs# "Always we start a conversation we end up arguing and almost fighting"

"You're right about that,but you're a good person and I like your style,you know,your personality"He smiled at me

"Sometimes you act like a kid but I can say the same about ya.I'd almost hated you because of your insolence,but we can be friends now if we try hard you know,so what you say?"

"Fine for me"

From nowhere Suichi appeared,Yusuke looked at him and asked if was anything wrong.

"I need to talk to you right now,Yusuke"

"Ok,well,see ya later Rumiko"

Suichi and Yusuke get away suspiciously,I wonder what's happening.Right now Suichi is kinda strange,when he looked at me and what about that look in his face,he was worried about something.

I stared at him until they both disappeared.He's acting strange,but the thing that bothers me is that this isn't time to go'cuz the next class is about to start.Oh well,that's their problem.

Nobody's POV 

Yusuke and Kurama/Suichi were on Koenma's office waiting for him.A couple of minutes later they heard the door open,it was Koenma.

"Glad you came"

"Yeah,yeah just tell us what's the problem,k?"

"You told me that was urgent,it is about…."Kurama stop when he saw the look in Koenma's face.

Koenma was staring at them with an angry and worried look in his face.

"Yes,is something urgent Kurama as I told you"

"So,what's this urgent problem?"Yusuke ask impatient to know

"I have another case for you detectives.It's about two killers,they're youkais of course and they've come to Ningenkai"

"Who are these youkais"

"I'm not so sure Kurama,the ogre and Botan are investigating,the only thing I know is the name of one of them…"

"Just spit it out!"Yusuke yelled

"This one is a male and he's known as Aminomaru,this is the only information I have right now,and please tell the others"

"No prob,we'll tell the others"

"When Botan and the ogre get you more information tell us"

Back to **Rumiko's POV**

Since that day Yusuke and Keiko take me almost to all places they and their friends go,like the arcade and downtown,etc.

And that Suichi,he's such a mysterious boy sometimes,but all this time I'd never seen him as the day he went to my school to talk with Yusuke.

#sighs# I haven't discover anything unusual about him,this kinda irritating and ironic,it's about one whole month,yeah,since I heard that strange voice.

"Miss Himura!You're not paying any attention to the class and please! stop talking to yourself,what are you mumbleling about!"

#embarrassed# "…s-sorry I was just th-thinking about someone"

"Someone,huh,maybe your boyfriend?"I heard that fucking Tsubame "I bet is that good looking boy from Meiou High named Suichi;lately I've seen you talking with him after school" #smirks#

"That isn't you business,you BASTARD!"I yelled at her standing up from my sit

"Both of you enough! And Miss Himura watch out how you speak in the classroom,I'm so sorry but you two are in detention today after school"

"Yes mam"I said in an angry tone giving an 'I wanna kill you' look to that girl

"That's unfair!"

"That's my last word Miss,and for answering back you're gonna stay two more hours than Miss Himura"

#laughs# That indeed is what she deserves from the teachers,if I would be the one to punish her you know that I would do,I'll punch her again,jeje.#smirks#

Now is finally time to go after my detention, #sighs# I was heading out when I heard someone calling me.So I turn around to see Yusuke running to catch up with me.

"What's up Yusuke?"

"I was waiting for you.Hey,you were great at history class"

"What ya mean?About what I said to that freak?"

"Yup,about that.You know,I thought you were going to kick her ass at the break"

"I wish I could do it,but I was already going to detention and making something like that…#sighs# it would it be way more than bad"

"Yeah,I think so"

He sure was entertain about that.All the way home he accompany me and even he stayed until dinner time.Gosh!How different we are now that we're friends!But it's better than fight everytime.

When Yusuke was about to live,someone knocked at the door,so I open it.

"Good night,Rumiko"

"Ku-Suichi?"Yusuke ask surprised

#surprise# "………" I didn't know what to say

"Um…well,I think I'm going,see ya tomorrow you two"Yusuke get away kinda confused.

At unison "Bye,see ya tomorrow"

"…..um,what are you doing here Suichi?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Alright,come in"

"No,please can we go out and take a walk?"

#blush# "Well,fine but wait a sec I gotta tell my mum,k?"

"Go on,I'll wait you here"

I wonder what he want to tell me,is strange,but look at the bright side,it could be a good time to spy a little bit.He's quite a normal boy but unlike Yusuke and Kwabara he's total different to the person he is.And what about that strange voice I heard the first time he went here?This are the reasons for me to try to figure him out.

I hope you like this chapter

Is the least I can do,I'm a school girl with 15 years so I have a lot things to do,not only in my home,in the school too.


	5. About Last Night

Author:Samurai Kitsune Girl

PG-13 English-General/Romance

Hey I hope that you all like this chapter,so enjoy!

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 5:About Last Night

Mom trust me so I can get out with no problems "Ok,we can go now"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you like"

Suichi took me to the park and we sat near the lake,then he look at me

"I know we aren't what we can call 'good friends' but I feel I can trust you,after all we spend a lot time together after school"

#blush# "I don't know what to say,but I surely think you as a friend,you're kind and…" I couldn't finish the sentence because… #surprise and blushing madly# …he took my hands and get closer to me than I was expecting,I'd almost hear him breathing.

He grab me to him,now we were more closer,he was almost embracing me.Suddenly his lips touch mine and without knowing…. he… kissed me.I tried to get away but he just didn't let me go,he embrace me more and told me sweet things to my ear.

I beg him to let me go,finally he accept and let me go,after a while he took me to my house.When I was about to enter after saying goodbye he grab my hand and remind me to think about what he told me in my ear.

Then I saw him get away

"Good move"

"Don't bother me now,Yoko"

"That girl is hot isn't she,my dear Kurama"

"I like her,for who she is…just that,I'm not like you and please stop! those thoughts Yoko,I respect her and I won't aloud you to talk like that of her"

#smirks# "Whatever…"

I saw him get away and talking to himself.

I was in shock,I was surprised,I didn't believe what just happened.Suichi told me he likes me more than a friend and he want me to go out with him,this Friday.

I sat on my bed,my face was pale and with a look of sadness "Why…why me?" and then I start to cry because I…

"I don't feel the same and….. I-I've been judging him,he doesn't deserve a person like me who don't even have a crush on him"

I just could't stop crying and thinking about Suichi,He's so sweet and kind,he is intelligent and very polite but I don't feel the same about him,I just can look at him as a friend.I don't want to hurt him,what I'm going to do,how can I say it to Suichi?

Thinking and crying about it I fell sleep.

Next day at school 

"Good morning Keiko!"I greet her when I arrived at school.

She sure look me surprised,that was strange on me,but I need to hide how I'm feeling right now,about what happened last night.But Keiko knows me so…

"Rumiko,what happened,are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright,why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting strange and that look on your face…"

I hate when she do that,she have no right to tell me how I'm acting #sighs# but as I said she knows me and very well.

"You win,you caught me,I feel miserable and please stop looking at me like that! The truth is that I need to talk with someone,I need your help"

"Ok then,we'll speak after school"

"No prob,until I wait all day I'll try to calm down"She smiled at me when I told her that and then we enter the classroom.

Oh man!I feel really bad,miserable,all day I'd keep thinking about last night,what he did and what he told me.I could't concentrate on my classes and twice the teacher called my attention in history class,that freak was making fun of me but this time I just ignored her.

It's already time to go,I'm waiting for Keiko 15 mins. until now.Where in hell is she!I want to get out of here!Ah,I hear someone calling me.

"Finally!Where in hell were you?"I yelled at Keiko that went running

"Sorry,I was kinda busy but now I'm here,now we can go"

"Fine,let's go"I grab Keiko and we get out of school running

"Hey you girls,what's the rush?"I heard Yusuke asking,he was outside of the school with Kwabara.

"Oh,nothing really,is just that we have things to do,we'll see ya later,bye!"I shouted to the boys while I was running.

Finally,we are here in front of the coffee store

"So,what's the problem Rumiko?"

"Well,it isn't a big deal but I don't know what to do,I need your help"

"Ok,depends on what kind of problem,I'll help you"

As I start to talk,I don't know why but my face was burning(I was blushing) "It's about a boy,I don't know what to do or what to say to him…"

"Now I get it,what you're trying to tell me is that you have a crush on someone!" She was kinda happy and surprise at the same time,how annoying

"NO!That's not what I'm trying to tell ya!"I yell madly

"Oops,sorry"

"The thing is that this boy have a crush on me and he ask me out,but I don't know what to say to him'cuz I don't wanna hurt him,I don't feel the same and I feel miserable for that"

"Who is he?"

"Sorry but I don't wanna tell anybody who is he"

"Ok,well…"We heard someone calling our names but I wasn't paying attention I even didn't care who it was "Hello! My dear friends"I know that voice, it was Kioko

"Hi!It's been quite long since I saw you"Keiko greet her

"……….."

"Mmm?Hey you,why's the long face"

"……….."

"Keiko? Did something happen?"

"Rumiko is concern about a little problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"About a boy"

"My dear friend Rumi is in love?"

"**NO!**"I yelled at Kioko

"The boy is the one who likes her,and as you can see she feel miserable'cuz she doesn't feel the same about him,he even ask her out"

"Now that you're here,can you help me too?Please?"I ask her

"Ok,will do,well Rumi you can be sincere and tell him how you feel,you don't want to broke his heart but you have to tell the truth"

"At least you can go out with him"Keiko add

"…I guess that's what I'm going to do,after all he told me he was going to call me tonight" #sighs#

"Just try to calm down a little,if you hide the truth it would be bad later;now I want you to smile at us,ok?" Kioko is a good support,I'm gonna do what she told me.

"Thanks,both of you guys,you're really good friends and the bests"I told them with a wicked smile

After that I headed home and wait for his call.

What do you think of it,this isn't a Kurama OCC #laughs#

Sorry but I hope you like it and review please!


	6. Being Honest

First we have Rumiko's POV,after that is Suichi's POV

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 6:Being Honest

Rumiko's POV 

#telephone ringing#

"Wait mum,I'm going to answer"

"If you wish"

I answer the phone "Hello"

"How have you been?"

"Oh!it's you Suichi,I-I'm fine"I told him like if I didn't knew he was going to call

"Um,I want to tell you something"

"Go on"

"Remember what you told me?"

"Of course,what about it?"

"It's just that…"I start to cry "…I don't…feel the same about you and…"

"Please stop…"

"But I want to explain,I don't wanna hurt you"

"It's ok,I know how do you feel about me,before you even bothered to say it and I don't want you to cry"

"Oh Suichi,I-I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry about it,at least,will you like to go out with me?"I heard him saying it softly,he even sound happy and calm

"Ok,I accept to go out with you"At this point I'd almost stop crying

"I'm glad you accept,I'll pick you at eight on Friday,ok?"

"Yes"

"Well then,I'll see you on Friday I have to go now,bye!"

"Bye Suichi and one more time:sorry"

"I told you already it is ok,don't worry about it,well good bye!"

He told me not to worry but I can't keep from thinking that I hurt him and that he doesn't deserve a thing like this happen to him unlike that…

"Rumiko,are you alright?"

"Why do you ask mum?Of course I'm alright"

"I saw you crying,is something wrong?"

"Nope,nothing's wrong so don't worry,I'm fine"I smile at her and then went to my room

Hey!What in hell I was thinking about?I know Suichi,but who's that guy?I don't even saw him in my life and I was about to judge him?

#laughs# I think I need to rest,I'm too tired,sometimes I'm imaginating things #sighs# I hope I don't went crazy

Suichi's POV 

"I'm impressed"

"About what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"**What!**"

"I'm impressed because that girl don't feel anything for ya"

"That's why you are bothering me?I don't understand why that impressed you Yoko,what's the matter with her feelings?It's not her fault"

#sighs# "Well you see,normally all girls fall for a guy like you and I think more often the hot ones fall for you"

"I don't think so,all girls don't think the same way"

"Think whatever you want,but if you maybe keep trying…"

"STOP IT **YOKO**!"

"I didn't even say a word about what I have in my mind and don't yell at me like that!"

"You didn't say a word of your thoughts but I know you and what you're thinking,so don't think about it again"

#smirks# "I just wanted to say that maybe you can finally gain her trust,she's your friend and tell her the truth about you…and about me"

"I won't tell her the truth and if I'm not mistaken I've told you to stop!I don't want to hear anything about that again!"

"In that case I'll keep my thoughts for myself"

"It would be better"

I like Rumiko and I hate to admit it,but she's hot indeed,she's beautiful and…the thing is that I like her nothing more,I hope.Apart from beautiful she is kind,mature,maybe funny sometimes,but something is bothering me about her.

I'm not sure what it is,but how could she hear me talking with Yoko that day I was in her house.Maybe she have spirit powers,which aren't awakened.

"Or maybe not"

"Now what do you want?"

"What!I I'm not aloud to talk?" #sighs# "Hey if you're mad don't take it with me,ok?"

"Precisely,you're the one who make me gone mad Yoko…most of the time"

"Sorry but this is how I am,if you hate me…"

"I don't hate you,**baka**!It's just that sometimes when I want a moment of peace you ruined it always!"

"Hey you don't have to yell at me,I'm not an animal!"

"Are you sure about that?You're almost an animal,you're a fox"

"You!…hmp"

"Me,what?"

"Nothing!but next time I prefer if you say kitsune or youko and I'm a youkai,not an animal!"

"Whatever,just leave me alone please"

"You wish"

He's certainly annoying.That Yoko is…a pervert and Oooohhhh!Sometimes I can't stand him and to think we are much the same.

Now what I was thinking before that kitsune interrupted me?Oh!That's right,Rumiko.

She maybe is a spiritual being or a youkai,like Yoko thinks but I'm not so sure about it.She's a normal human to me,but something stills bothering me.

I'm going out with her and we are already friends,so I can gain her trust and see what's strange about her.

Thank goodness she knows how I feel about her,that's a good advantage because I'm being sincere with her,that was like the first step.And about that kiss,well… #blush#

"Don't think it was me,so don't dare to say it was me!"

"Huh?"

"You were the one who kissed her'cuz you like her"

#blushing madly# "Well…if you were in my place what you have done?I just couldn't resist because I like her,besides you like her too,right?"

#smirks# "You know the answer of those questions"

#sighs# "Why I'd ask you something like that?Oh well,it's late I'm going to bed now"

"While you take your rest I'm gonna keep thinking of that hottie of Rumiko,because I like her too"

"………"How annoying he is,he want me to get jealous but I'd have enough for today

What do you think?

Suichi is so dreamy! And is a shame Rumiko don't like him

Oh well,after all both Yoko and Suichi are kinda right on what they said…maybe.

So,you have to read and found out what's going to happen.


	7. New Guy at School!

If you don't mind this chapter is written in 3rd person.

It's more easy for what I want to write.

Enjoy!

Hey here's a new character as the title says,the name is

written Soujiro but it spell is 'Sujiro' and 'Rumi' is a nickname for Rumiko.

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 7:New Guy at School!

At the next day Rumiko was heading to school along with Yusuke,strangely Keiko wasn't with them.But that doesn't mean that Rumiko can't admire the landscape,in the way to school.At this time the smell is that from the mornings,she could saw and feel the cherry blosoms flowers like little and soft cotton grits,they were fresh thanks to the morning's dew,so beautiful and delicate.

They both,Rumiko and Yusuke just got to school,Rumiko was smiling happily and Yusuke was kinda mad'cuz Keiko wasn't with them.And for Yusuke's surprise Keiko wasn't either in the place they're usually reunited or where she likes to wait for'em sometimes.

Yusuke and Rumiko heard the school's bell,what means that is time to go to class,so they enter the classroom.There she was "Hey Keiko!good to see ya,I thought you weren't here"Rumiko greet her happily whitout worrying to much,then she sat down.

"Oh!Hi Rumiko and sorry for make you worry and for not telling you anything that I wasn't coming with you"Keiko greet her back smiling at her,sit down in her chair reading a book.

"Hey you woman!Where in hell were you?"Yusuke yell at Keiko,mad,he almost gave a punch in the wall

"I was here in the classroom since I've got here to school,I was kinda busy"She told Yusuke,closing her book and smiling

"So there's nothing to worry about,right?"Rumiko ask trying to calm down Yusuke who was about to sit in his chair

"That's right,you two don't have to worry about anything"

"Who said I was worried?"Yusuke shout to the girls like if nothing were happening,yeah he 'wasn't worried'(he can't hide it,his faces tell it)

"Cut it out,would ya Yusuke,Keiko's our friend,don't be so cold hearted"

#doors open#

"Good morning class" All students sat down waiting for the teacher to start the class but instead of that she: "I want you all to meet your new classmate:Soujiro Nakamura,he's from Otsu"

"Pleased to meet you all" The boy who enter after the teacher greet the class

The new classmate was a handsome fellow,blond haired and with beautiful sky blue eyes. When all the girls saw him,they instantly get red like tomatoes.This guy is surely a hottie,tall and slender,atlethic too,you just have to see his arms.That's a guy in areally good shape.

Rumiko's chicks were sooooooo red,it was like she was having a fever at a high temperature.She was dreaming 'what a cute guy!' #dreaming in the clouds#,can you imagine how gorgeous was this guy?He was hot girls,reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally HOT!

"Well,Mr. Nakamura,you can sit behind Miss Himura"

He look all around,but no one answer,so he: "Sorry to ask,but who's she?"

"Miss Himura! Be polite with your new classmate,please!"

#embarrassed# "Oops!Sorry mam,Mr.Nakamura,I'm Rumiko Himura"She really was dreaming

"The pleasure is mine Miss"He shake her hand,making Rumiko to blush even more,and when he pass her to sit in the chair behind Rumiko could feel his smell,#smirks# 'that's sweet...mmm'

After the first classes,Keiko went out of the building with Soujiro.They walk all around the school.

Rumiko and Yusuke were sit down a tree talking not too friendly'cuz Yusuke was angry,the rest of the girls apart from Rumi were waiting for the 'new guy' to show up with Keiko,who was showing him the school. The boys in the other hand were in one of the school's corner staring at the girls with an angry look on their faces.

When Soujiro and Keiko appear,all the girls went after them and surround him along with Keiko.Yusuke spot Keiko with that boy "I don't get it!what you all see an that guy?"

"What do you mean by that?Don't you see that he's gorgeous!"Rumiko was talking like if she were in heavens.

"Oh!Excuse ME!And don't forget,I'm a man!and I like woman,I'm not gay!"He yell at Rumiko really mad

"Sorry,I didn't meant to say that.And don't yell at me AGAIN!" And she answer him back in the same voice tone

"Hmp!…Why Keiko has to be with him?I don't understand"

"Because,the director ask her to show him the school and help him'til he…"Yusuke interrupted her

"**WHAT!**He's special or something like it?"

"What got into you?She's just helping him"Rumiko have a temperament like Yusuke's,is a good thing that they are good friends now.

"When you got here nobody assisted or helped you,so why that Nakamura need someone to assist him?"

"Whoah!It's really kind of you for thinking that way,but Yusuke you have to calm down,is not a big deal.You know,the truth is that someone did helped me when I get here,it was Keiko"Rumiko told him kinda annoyed,that's enough,she could noticed that he was a little bit jealous but that was too far.

"And why I didn't know?"

#annoyed laughs# " Well'cuz,we weren't friends at that time"She told him this clenching her teeth

After a long school day,Rumiko was heading to her home a little bit tired,but with a smile draw in her face.Someone was following her,but she didn't notice it.She got finally to the entrance of her house that had pretty orchids,daisys and roses;and when she was about to enter someone grab her arm and make her to turn around.

"What the……" #surprise#

"Sorry to scare you"

"Sou-Soujiro!" #blushing madly# He was holding her hands and he was close to her "What are you doing here?"She ask more than surprised, blushing.

"I was passing by,but really,I leave near by and when I saw that you was about to enter I wanted to talk to you "

"Oh!I didn't knew!" #laughs# "After all you're new in the school and here too,you're from around right?"Now this really is surprisingto her,a boy want to talk with her!...

"Yup,that's right,I'm from Otsu,we just got here in the weekend"

"Sooo,you're here…you wanna …come in?"Rumiko invite Soujiro in politely and kinda nervous

"Um,I'm not sure if it is right,after all we don't know each other,but I don't want and I don't like to say 'no' to a beautiful girl like you"

#blush# "Beautiful?"

#blush#"Yes,you're the most beautiful girl I've seen and those pretty and penetratings blue eyes you have make me feel intimidated a bit"

#blushing most madly# "Thanks for what you just said,but I don't even know you so…."

"I know,but I'm just saying how beautiful you are and that's the truth"

For the second time someone has told her that she is a beautiful girl.Soujiro's stare was like when people are interest in you,he look at her seriously,but with happiness so she smiled at him without been able to look at him straight.

"Ok…"Was the only thing she was able to tell him after what he told her

The wind was refreshing,and with the sweet orchids,daisys and roses smell.It was a pleasure be outside at that time,it was almost dusk,the sky's color were changing to a color similar to gold,in different tones.

Rumiko and Soujiro were talking friendly,even joking.They never enter Rumiko's house'cuz she tought it was better,besides being there was not only comfortable,she was admiring the beautiful scenery that the sky was drawing,Soujiro was admiring Rumiko.Toki did knew that her 'daughter' was already there, but outside the house on the balcony.

It was almost night ,Soujiro said his goodbyes and went off.Then Rumiko enter the house with a huge smile.Toki asked her who was that good looking young man who was talking with her since she got there.

Rumiko just explained he was her new classmate,that he leaves near by and that his name is Soujiro Nakamura.She also told her mum that he is is a person like no other that she had ever met,but she doesn't feel that atracted to him,maybe just a little'cuz he is a gorgeous guy,nothing more.

What do you think,is getting interesting?

How I wish to be in her place!Soujiro is a handsome fellow,Rumiko is a lucky girl!

She's my character indeed! #laughs#


	8. Rumiko's Date

This chapter is also write in 3rd person,I hope you all like it.

I can't tell what's about to come in future chapters,so you have to read.

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 8:Rumiko's Date

It's already Friday,tonight at eight Suichi is going to pick Rumiko,so they can go out.Is a shame she doesn't feel anything for him,he's such a good person!

Rumiko remind Keiko about the date.Tomorrow,Saturday they're gonna meet with Kioko,after all they are Rumiko's best friends and they just want to be a good support if anything bad happens.

All day Rumiko kept thinking about tonight's meeting with Suichi,she was going out with him.He is a good person,but she just like him as a friend,nothing more.

Today she wasn't as the same shape as always'cuz she was concern about what can happen tonight,she was kinda afraid.

Why?Because the night Suichi Minamino confessed his feelings for her: first he embraced and then kissed her,and Rumiko….just couldn't get away.

And that was bothering her,even if it is a good guy like Suichi.He embraced and kissed her,if anyone whoever it is,even if it is the most powerful and rich man in the whole world she just would kick his butt and told him 'Don't you ever try again to touch me,you bastard!' Rumiko have a really bad temperament sometimes,she wouldn't even care if she hurt the guy's feelings.And she just couldn't even give a simple slap to him…

"Dammit all! I feel more confused and I don't even know why!" Rumiko yelled'cuz she tought she was alone,but then…

"Rumiko?"

She thought she was alone'cuz she didn't saw anyone around for the moment,when she saw him she shut her mouth with her hands and she looked surprised and embarrassed.How could she forget she was on school?It was Soujiro the one who appear.

"Are you alright?"He asked a little concern

"Of course I'm alright,why do you ask?"Rumiko tryied to dissimulate that nothing was happening

"I heard you yelling,I don't know about what,anyways I thought you were maybe fighting or arguing with someone"

"Don't worry,sometimes I think in loud voice or I just yell,but I'm alright"

"If that's the case I think you wanna be alone for a while,right?"

"Yeah,I need time to think and I want to be alone,if you don't mind,please?"She gave him a huge smile like if she were begging to him to let her alone

"It's ok,see ya later"

Rumiko just couldn't focuss in her classes,she didn't pay attention and now the time to go out with Suichi was near by.She checked the current time: was feeling nervous,just what can she tell him?What if she hurts him?Poor Rumi was too anxious,really,really worried.

To try and calm down a bit for a while she made yoga.She went to her room,grab the clothes she was going to wear and let them over her bed.Then she went to the bathroom and took her bath.

Rumiko was almost ready,she was going to wear a beautiful blue dress,that makes a good combination with her eyes.And this time she was going to let her hair untied.

Now it was time and Rumiko was waiting for Suichi in the sitting room:

#knocks in the door#

"Darling! Your date is here"Toki shout to Rumiko happily

"Hi Suichi!"she smiled at him

"Good evening…" #surprise#

"We can go,see ya later mum"She wasn't that happy,she was smiling but concern

"Bye and be careful you two,ok?"

They take a walk,they passed below of what looks like a cherry blosoms trees tunnel,all the way Suichi was staring at Rumiko. 'She look lovely' he was thinking, 'So,why don't you tell her?' Yoko proposed him.

"You know…"

"Huh?What is it?"Rumiko look at him pretending that nothing was happening,she wanted to make him feel ok

"…you look…..beautiful tonight,Rumiko"

#blush# "Th-thanks Suichi,you're so kind"

"Well,we're here"Kurama tryied to change the topic,he wasn't afraid of saying how he feels for Rumiko,but he don't want to to make her feel uncomfortable because of that.

'Suichi' took Rumiko to the movies,after that they went to a restaurant near by. "I'm glad that you accept to go out with me"

#sobs#"That's the least I can do for you;I'm so sorry Suichi"Rumiko was almost crying when she saw his face.

"Rumiko,you don't have to be sorry and please!don't cry"

"But…" Suichi put a finger on her lips so she couldn't say anything more about that,she saw the guilt on his face "I don't want you to cry,not for me;if you cry I may think it's my fault,I'll feel responsible and guilty"

She tried to calm down,so he don't have to feel guilty or responsible.When they'd finish their dinner Suichi took Rumiko to the park.Since they left the restaurant he was too quite,he had the feeling that Rumiko was feeling uncomfortable.

They finalle get there,Suichi turn around "I know you're afraid,and you don't have to be afraid of anything"

"Why you say I'm afraid,Suichi?"Rumiko look at him kinda surprised,she was hoping that 'Suichi' didn't realize how she was feeling...

"Because I can feel it"Kurama turn around and look at her seriously

"I'm not afraid,is just that I don't want to hurt you"

"I know you don't want to hurt me,but you're not afraid of that,is for other thing"This time he look at her straight into the eyes and really serious, with a penetrating stare.

Rumiko tryied to elude that serious and penetrating stare of his "How can you tell?You may be know me,but is not that simple to tell how I'm feeling! Besides,you can't read my mind,neither my heart!"and there she goes again,what a bad temperament!

"I don't want to make you gone mad with me,but I can tell how are you feeling because is what I see in your eyes,the night I bring you here I didn't only confessed my feelings,I also kissed you and for that I want to apologize,it was something I shouldn't did"

"…..." Rumiko couldn't say a word,she realized that she have to control herself sometimes,but she didn't wanted to make him feel bad.

They both sat down at the border of the inmense lake,that had a cristaline and refreshing water that reflects the brilliant sphere in the sky and also Rumiko and Suichi could see their images.Both of them were staring at the beautiful and shiny moon.While Rumiko was staring at the moon a misterious and strange image come to her mind 'what is it?',she was asking herself 'why I have this doubt?'

Suichi in the other hand was staring at the brilliant,shiny and pretty big sky's sphere and from time to time he was looking at the girl by his side 'She looks more beautiful when the lights of moon are looking at her' someone was admiring Rumiko's beauty 'I hate to admit it,but you're right about that Yoko,she looks beautiful'

"Hey,Suichi?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad with me,are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I……" #sighs# "….just forget it"She look at him smiling,forgetting what happened between them

#laughs# "At least I have your friendship and I'm fine with it,so don't worry anymore,please"

"Thanks Suichi"Now she offered him a bigger smile

After a couple of minutes Suichi took back Rumiko to her house.In the way they passed near a roses garden,and stop by.Suichi took a few and gave them to Rumiko as a way of thanking her the marvelous night he had with her tonight,then he let her so she could take a rest and went off to his house.

At the next day Rumiko meet with her friends:Keiko and Kioko,downtown.They are her best friends,what means she can tell them all what happened,well,almost all'cus there somthings that cannot be tell.

"I'm glad you didn't hurt him,well now,I have to go"Kioko was trying to cheer up Rumiko

"I didn't hurt him thanks to you two"Rumiko embraced them happily like a little child

"You're welcome"Keiko and Kioko answer at unison trying to get out of Rumiko's embracement,she really was overhappy'cuz she could almost let her friends without breath

Kioko get off and went straight to the floor,looking a little bit of air,as soon as she get breath she stand up "Well girls,I have things to do,see ya later"

"Bye Kioko"Keiko say her the good byes cheerfully

"See ya later you dumbie and for the last time thanks" Rumiko was starting to act like a kid,she shout that to Kioko in a loud voice more like a scream making the people to look at her like if she were crazy

Kioko went off and Rumiko and Keiko went to the arcade talking happily while they get there

"Oh,I was about to ask…."

"What?"Rumiko was making funny faces to make Keiko laugh

#laughs# "Please stop it!...AHEM! who's the guy,you know the one who have the crush on you and with the one you went out yesterday"

"Sorry but that's a little secret between he and me,like I told you before,so I won't tell.Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious"

"Hope you don't mind,is just I want to keep it between he and me"She get a little bit serious,but she wasn't concern anymore

"Nah!It's ok"

The rest of the day the girls spent their time on the arcade,downtown and making their usual stuff.They even spend time with the guys(YYH) all the weekend.

Finally! What do you think of this,huh?

Leave a review,please!


	9. She's in my Mind

Um…I'm gonna make an exception in this chapter,

the future ones are gonna be write on 3rd person'cuz it's more easy and I want to.

Hope you don't mind

Hope you like it as well

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 9:She's On My Mind

**Suichi's POV**

**Meiou High**

I wonder how's Rumiko doing today,she's a lovely woman,she's 14 but very mature unlike other girls I know.

All day I've been thinking of her

"Hey,what a pretty day!"

"What you want now?"

"Nothing,it's just that…Ooh?…you're too quite today"

"I'm thinking,can't you tell?"

"Of Rumiko?"Yoko asked with a playfull voice

"Yes,is just that I'm remembering how beautiful she looked on Friday"

"She always looks beautiful,that night when I saw her under the shiny rays of lights of the moon I thought I was looking at…"

"At who?"

"……never mind"

"Who?Tell me"

"Well,is just that she looked like a goddess and she remind me of….."

"I hope that you're not comparing her with any of those women you know,those demonesses"

"Don't worry,the woman which I'm comparing Rumiko wasn't like those bitches,she was certainly a youkai,but she wasn't like those prostitutes"

"Glad to hear it.Um,hey Yoko"

"What?"

"You were in love with that woman?"

"Who? the one I compare with Rumiko?Are you crazy? Why do you ask?"

"Because you sound like if you were in love with that woman.In the way you're expressing…"

"Me,Yoko Kurama,fell in love with someone? Nah,I'm not like that;PLEASE! Come on,I'm such a ladies man!"

"I know you are a ladies man,but you still have feelings so…." I couldn't finish my conversation with Yoko because…

"Mr.Minamino!"

"Ahh?"

"You aren't paying any attention to the class!"

#embarrassed# "So-sorry mam,I'm,is just that my mind is in other place"

"So,bring it here!We are in the middle of the class,how can an student bright and intelligent like you behave like that!"

#surprised stares of the classmates#

#blushing embarrased#"I'm sorry,it won't happen again"

"I hope so"The teacher curve an eyebrow with a dissapointment look on her face,surprised too because that was not an attitude that I usually had,well not in school that is

Oh man! "Can we talk later Yoko?"I sound like if I was begging

"Of course" #smirks# "After all I don't wanna hear your silly talk about that I have feelings,I owe one to your teacher"

"It's ok if you don't want to hear me,just leave alone now,please!"

"You wish"

That was embarrassing indeed,in front all my classmates,and the worst thing is that Kioko is in my group and she's Rumiko's friend.I hope she don't tell her,I don't want that she gets a bad impression of me.

Even if she doesn't like me,but who knows what can happen,maybe I can have a chance with her in the future.

Finally the time to go,this was a long day.Oh,I feel stressed ,but I have to go to the Reikai(Spirit World), Koenma wants to see the team.

Is better if Yoko and me switch,I need a little bit of rest for a while.

_Now that he was out of school,Kurama took a long walk,he enter to an alley and transform into Yoko,when he was unseen,of course._

_As Yoko Kurama he headed to Reikai._

**Yoko's POV**

I wonder if that toddler have more info about those youkais who have come to Ningenkai.

Mmm…..Aminomaru,where did I heard that name before?never mind.

"Finally you're here!"Yusuke yell at me,he looks surprise to see me;not only him.Oh well! I think they were expecting to see 'Suichi',I mean Kurama.

"Sorry that I'm late,you have something new Koenma?"I enter and sat down like if I were in my house,showing careness,not only in my attitude but in my voice as well

"Yes,that's why I ask you to come detectives"

"If it wasn't for you we would know by now what's the problem,you stupid fox" What a grumpy guy is Hiei.

#smirks# "You sound like if you wanna fight me"

"Actually I would like to kill you,but that will be waste of my time and I hate to say it but you are an important member"

Hiei is rude indeed,but I like his style.He's an amazing opponent,strong and very fast.Besides we are friends,is just that sometimes I think I pull out his nerves

"If you two have stop I think we'll all be glad to hear Koenma" A cheerful voice said,it was Botan,not my type but she's a pretty girl,in other words a good looking woman.

"Detectives,this is more important than I expected" Koenma spoke and he was really serious, he sound worried.

"What is it?" Kwabara ask stupidly,what an annoying guy he is,I don't know how can Kurama stand him.

"First,I still don't know who are these youkais,except that they're serial killers and that the less tough is the one named Aminomaru"

"So,we can say their info is **unknown**,right!"

"Yes Yusuke,but you have to do something before they get to their next target,and if I'm not mistaken the principal target I think is someone you might know,but I'm not quite sure.That's why Botan and the ogre are going to investigate"

"Ok sir" she said,again with that cheerful voice of hers

"Well,as soon you know who will be or who could it be their next target,tell us"Yusuke request

"Maybe is a woman...and a beautiful one" #smirks#

"Can't you think of another thing?"Botan asked surprised and kinda annoyed

"Of course I can,but right now I'm thinking if you and me…"

"**NO!**Don't ever say that again,neither think of it with me!"She yelled at me,what a shame she…

He really impressed me!Bloody hell! "Why don't you let her alone? She has things to do now,damn kitsune" I'm not imaginating things but I think Hiei is angry because of what I was about to propose to Botan.

"Are you jealous…Hiei?"

#blush# "Jealous about what?"

"For what I was going to say to her,or propose I should say"

"You baka,this is no time to be fooling around,we need to know who will be the next target of those youkais before they get to action and she is the one who's gonna investigate along with that ogre.And for that reason I'm telling you not to bother her with that stuff of yours"He sure is jealous;and angry.

"Stop it you two;Hiei is right Yoko,this isn't time to be fooling around and neither to start silly arguments,now if you excuse me I have no time to lose,come on ogre,see you later boys"

There she goes………#dreaming in the clouds# Mmm,such beautiful woman,her long black hair,that sweet scent and those gorgeous blue eyes.It's difficult,I can't stand being away from her that much,how can Kurama be away from her that long?

"Hey kitsune…."I heard Hiei's voice whispering

"Mmmmm"

"Yoko!"Now the annoying Kwabara...

"…………..."

"EARTH TO **YOKO**!"Yusuke yell at me right in my ear

"Whoah! What's your problem Yusuke?I don't like people to yell at me right on my ears!"I yell back at him

"Is time to go Yoko,and I yelled at you right on your ears'cuz you were distract!"

"Way distract,Urameshi,I think he was dreaming awake"

"……………"What an idiot!If itweren't for Kurama I asure you that I will pleased to kill Kwabara

"Huh,something is wrong,why are you so quite?.You know you can count with me,the Great Kwabara!"He sure is annoying and a complete idiot!Dammit!

#sighs# "Can't I think a little?If we have to go there's no problem,we can go,but hey! I deserve time to think,to imagine" #smirks#I have to be hypocrite

"Whatever,let's go guys"Yusuke went off the room first

I can't help it,I can't keep from thinking about Rumiko.I can tell how beautiful and amazing she is.I don't know why but Rumiko somehow…Nah!That's impossible.

We were in Makai searching for some clues of those bastards.But we aren't finding anything.This part of the Makai is awful,the sky is too dark,the smell is awfuly grotesque and the most important thing in my life it can't be found here,I'm talking of women,they are not a thing but most are.Almost all the women I know are prostitutes,but I'm still a lady's man,even when they are prostitutes.,

How boring! #sighs# "I'm going back,I'm just tired to keep looking and to not find anything"

"Hmp"

"We are detectives,is our job"

"Yeah,Urameshi is right"

"Whatever,but here Kurama/Suichi,is the detective.And I'm Yoko,and Yoko Kurama is thief,not a detective.See ya later."

I went off to Kurama's house in Ningenkai.Well,I can't go there as myself,time to change back,switch bodies.

**Back to Suichi's POV**

That sure is a big problem we have.I wonder who might be their next target "What you think Yoko? Who could it be?"

"Who are these yoikais? or who will be their next target?"

"Thinking of it,both,who are these killers and who is the one their looking for?"

"I don't know,their target could it be anyone and about them I don't have any ideas,except for this 'Aminomaru',who is the less tough according to Koenma.That name sounds to me,but right now I don't care"

"I don't understand how mean you are.Maybe you know him,you should try to remember;but I also think we have until Botan and the ogre come back and see if they have more information"

"Like I said,I don't care,maybe I know him,maybe not.I'll wait anyways,besides this will be a good chance to use my skills at their full potencial"

_One month later-Way to Meiou High_

What a huge problem!Youkais that have come to Ningenkai and we don't know who are them.I wonder,why are they here?What or who they're looking for?

That's certainly strange,if they have chosen their target,why they are waiting?

"Botan said it was a woman,but she don't know her name.It could be any woman"

"A woman…"

"Yes,not a girl so don't worry about Rumiko"

"Well,maybe these youkais don't know anything of her,because maybe someone is giving orders and they are looking for her just by her look…"

"Why you stop?"

"…………"

"Hey you,Kurama?;why you….." #sighs# "Now I get it,that is Rumiko if I'm not mistaken"

"Yes,is Rumiko,but…."

"But what?"

"Are you blind?She's not alone"

"I'm not blind!;and of course she is not alone,she's with her friend Kioko"

"You jerk!She's with other person apart from Kioko"

"Of course,but what's the problem if she is with someone apart from Kioko?"

"She is with a guy"

"Oh man! At least you can go and say 'Hello' to her,can't you?"

"I won't,I'm going to the classroom now"

I start to walk to the gate of the school,I get to the classroom.If Yoko wants to see her closely he has to wait until launch or after school.She is here because she was with Kioko,they usually went the way to school together in the mornings.When they get to Meiou High's gate Rumiko went straight to Sarayashiki Junior High.

#launch time# "Can we go now to Sarayashiki Junior High? We,I meant to say 'we'.You don't have to wait after school to see her if we can go now"Yoko was inpatient to see her,to be around her.In other words he was like a little child,like when children beg their mums to buy them toys or give them what hey want.

"Ok,Yoko we'll go now,after all I want to talk to Yusuke"

He really is a pain in the ass,sometimes he's annoying.But we are much the same and I have to admit that I want to see her.I always have Rumiko on my mind,I think I fell really in love with her,even when she doesn't feel anything for me...

_Did you like it TIQ? _

_I hope so._

_THANKS VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT TIQ!_

_You are really a good friend!_


	10. Jealousy Over Soujiro Nakamura

Written in 3rd person,again.

This is going to be interesting,I think.

Enjoy!

Once I Trust You and You Betray Me…

Chapter 10:Jealousy Over Soujiro Nakamura

Kurama was heading to Yusuke's school: Sarayashiki Junior High.It was lunch time,Kwabara and Yusuke were sit down below a tree along with the other boys.They all look mad,why? that exactly is what Kurama wants to know.

"Hello there,Yusuke and Kwabara"He greet his friends

"………..."

"Hi…….."Yusuke didn't say a word,Kwabara greet Kurama,just for being such a nice guy,he was trying to be polite to him.

"Something is wrong?"Kurama asked a bit concern by the look on those boys faces

"………" This time Kwabara didn't say a word, "Why you ask?"Yusuke replied

"You two look mad,you also have answer me with a grumpy tone in your voice Yusuke"He told him with his usual serenity and trying to look where was she,but he didn't saw her,neither the rest of the girls were there

"Wait and see why they and we look mad,pretty boy" One of Kwabara's friend told to Kurama bored and annoyed

Yusuke stand up and went to the corner of the school's wall,waiting something,suddenly the boys could hear voices and then Kurama saw a black long haired girl.

"I can't believe it!"Yusuke yell at her

"Hey,don't be mad at me!"she said back to him

"Grrr……that-little………" His face was red like a tomatoe,he gave a punch on the wall really angry

"It's not a big deal Yusuke,you're just jealous you know.Besides,Keiko is just his friend, nothing more,ok?"She shouted to him and then turn around trying to avoid a an argument or fight with Yusuke

"**It's NOT ok! You hear me!**"This time it was more like a scream and he grab her so she didn't ignore him like she was giving him the back

"What's you problem idiot!You are hurting me,let me GO!"She make him let her arm go,Yusuke was too angry that he forget she was a girl and that he was acting too rude with her

"He is...sorry for that"Yusuke told her clenching his teeth

"Dammit all,he's a good person!Drop it would ya!"This time Rumiko yelled more loud than Yusuke

"Yeah right,you all are behind him,even YOU'cuz he is a 'pretty boy' and all the girls here like him…NO,actually I think she's in love with him"

"Cut it out,would ya?"Rumiko grab Yusuke's shirt trying to calm him down;but I think that's worst'cuz both of'em have a bed temperament

"I won't until Keiko stops being around him,this is annoying! and let me GO!"

"You see?"

"Owch!...WHAT!"Yusuke was on the ground,Rumiko make him felt to the floor,and it wasn't softly.She acted rude with him because of his attitude

"You're jealous!"She replied to him,making Yusuke more angry

#blush# "**I'M NOT !**"He yelled

#laughs# "Oh yes,you are…."

#embarrassed# Those two stop their fight and argument'cuz they realize that everyone was looking at'em.

Actually Yusuke was blushing madly and Rumiko was embarrassed because of whta she told Yusuke,Soujiro and the girls were there too and they heard all what he and Rumiko said.Keiko was embarrassed and she was also blushing,she even gave them a glare look saying 'You're gonna pay,how cxolud you?'.Yusuke make that spectacle just because she was hanging out with Soujiro.

Rumiko was red because of the embarrassement,and she did tryied to avoid Keiko's glare.

"……..Yusuke………"Keiko tryied to tell him something but she couldn't,more than embarrassed,she ewas angry

When Yusuke saw her face,he look straight into her eyes "I'm sorry Keiko,I…….." but neither Yusuke could say a word to Keiko,he was kinda guilty and he noticed that Keiko was mad at him;so he walked away to where Kurama and Kwabara were,without looking at them or anyone else he sat down giving the back to all the presents,even to his friends.

"Yusuke,wait…"

He turn around,Soujiro wanted to say something "What you want,Nakamura?"

"I just want to apologize for the misunderstanding,Keiko is just my friend and she's just helping me.You see the girl I love is………"

The students split up,they thought that Soujiro and Yusuke needed to talk about something really important,even more after the argument he and Rumiko had.

The only ones there were:Kwabara,Keiko,Kurama and Rumiko,who were stand up waiting,along with the ones who are going to talk,Yusuke and Soujiro.

Soujiro was blushing,he start to walk towards….

"I love you,Rumiko Himura" he grab her hand and look straight into her eyes.

She was blushing madly,she didn't know what to say or do,and less when 'Suichi' was don't want to hurt him,besides she...

That was terrible news to Kurama,even more when he saw her face,it was like if she feel something for this guy,but she didn't wanted to say it just because he was there.Kurama was shocked,he was wishing not to be there.

"…………..."Rumiko look at Kurama,trying to say him something,something he couldn't understand.Also she was feeling guilty,after she saw Kurama's sadness

"Rumiko is the only girl,woman I mean,in my heart.The others are just friends.That's what is Keiko to me,a good friend.I didn't meant to worry you Urameshi"

"Um,…Soujiro?"

"Yes Rumiko?…Oh!"He let go her hands

"……No-nothing,forget it" then she turn around,surprised,but more with guilt

"Rumiko,we have to talk later.If is no problem for you"

"Of course,we'll talk after school"She told him giving him the back,she didn't wanted to look him...

Rumiko walk out of school with no expression in her face,Kurama was following her.Suddenly she turn around and look at him kinda confuse and very unlike her,she was serious. don't want to……" Somehow he couldn't finish,because the look on her face….

"Don't apologize,I understand,that's a secret between us and I'm sorry if I did hurt you"

Kurama looked back at her very serious "You are saying you understand my feelings in other words,isn't that right?"

"Yes,I understand how you feel.I also know you're mad because now other guy is interested in me"

Now Kurama look at her mad "Are you sure you understand me? Because I think not!" He was really serious,maybe jealous.Unlike him,he wasn't nice like always,he was angry.

"I saw you face when that guy confessed his love for you Rumiko,it's more than clear that you like him"Kurama hold her,he was acting rude with her.Like if he was out of control...

"What's the matter with you? Why you say that?"Rumiko was scared because of the attitude he was having now.

"Because the way you looked at him is total different the way you look me now and the night I confessed my feelings for you!"

"That's not true!" She yell at him,Rumiko don't want to hurt him,but he…

"..."He let her go,he realized that he was harming her

#sobs# "Please Suichi,believe me! I don't feel anything for him.If I looked at him differently is because I'm kinda confuse and I don't know what to do about it.Two guys are in love with me and I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Yeah right"Kurama was about to turn around and went off,but she...

#sobs#"Is the truth,I like both of you,but as friends,nothing more. I don't wanna make you feel bad just because I think he is much cuter and handsome!…" #surprise, shocked#

Kurama look at her horrified,she was standing without too much strenght'cuz that situation was making her feel bad "Wait! I didn't meant to say that,please,forgive me Suichi"

"Go to other person to tell your lie,because I don't believe you!"Now he turned around rudely

Kurama walk away,he was angry.He don't want to believe Rumiko 'I'm not stupid,I know what I saw' For him she have a crush on him.

He was about to start to make his way to Meiou High "Suichi,please don't go,we have to talk!"

Rumiko shouted at him and when she was about to follow him "Don't bother to follow me!" Kurama scream at her without looking at her

"But I-I…."

"Rumiko,don't dare to follow me,because it won't be good"He scream more loud,he move his head to look at her,and the stare he had was frightening

"Please,understand me,I want to explain…."She tryied to,but…

"**I mean it!**"He scared her once again.This time he scream more loud than before and completely furious,he gave her a glare look.For the very first time he didn't act politely,he acted rude

She didn't move a muscle. 'Why he….I don't wanted to hurt him,…why he can't understand?…I also have feelings too' She asked herself on her mind,it was also difficult for her to understand

Yusuke and Kwabara heard those screams from 'Suichi' and went out to see what was happening out of school.They saw was completely in shock,she felt to the ground on her knees shaking her head.

#sobs# "Why I'm so stupid! Me and my big damn mouth!"She yell at herself

Rumiko was feeling guilty and responsible.Suichi is furious and she thinks it's because of her. 'I don't want to hurt anyone,why he haves to thinks I like Soujiro?' Yusuke was staring at her while she was thinking and shaking her head,crying.

"Did you two pick up on a fight?"Yusuke tyied to be soft for once

"Almost,it was more like a words fight.We….we were arguing" She said standing up,trying to stop the crying and then heading to other way that wasn't the school's entrance.

"That's why he get off angry?"Yusuke asked,softly again

"He wasn't angry,he was……furious...with me"

She passed the school's entrance...

"Woah, where are you going princess?"

"I don't know Kwabara,maybe downtown"

"What! Are you feeling well Rumiko?"

"No,**I'm not!**" She answer back to Yusuke kinda angry,trying not to cry

"Don't take it on me!"Yusuke forget to be gentle and he yell at Rumiko,but she didn't care

"I **won't**,I just wanna be alone and I don't care about the school right now!…….Oh yeah, tell Soujiro that I'll wait for him on my house"She was angry,and she was showing composure but her face was with no expression at all

After that she get away,downtown, thinking about Suichi, why does she feel……?not guilt, is more like hatred,loneliness and rage.Oh, and that strange image is back on her mind.

"Dammit all!" Rumiko give a rude punch right on the wall near her. Because of that she harm her hand but she didn't care if it was broken, she just keep walking.The people around her were scare,her stare was frightening,she looked like a person that haves only hatred in her heart.But that was just because she was angry,nothing more.

"Who the heck are those people, why those images are in my mind?" Now she was confuse too, she don't even know her feelings and again she felt doubtfully about herself.

**Meiou High**

Kurama was back in Meiou High,when all his friends saw him they didn't even try to bother him because they noticed he is angry,to be exact he is furious.

'You sure are mad,man'

'What do you expect when-when….'

#laughs# 'I'm mistaken'

'Of what you're laughing about? and of what are you mistaken Yoko?'

'You're jealous Kurama'

#blush# '**So what!**'

#smirks and surprised# 'You admit it,oh! I see, you just don't like her or you feel a simple normal crush on her,right?'

'What are you saying Yoko?'

'That what you feel for her is love, you're in love with Rumiko'

'………...'

Poor Kurama, he's in love with a girl who doesn't feel anything for him,not even like him and to make it worst other guy is interested in her and apparently Rumiko maybe feel the same for Soujiro.

'I'm not mistaken,right?'

'I……..don't know, maybe you………. are………right'

'That guy is maybe a dreamy man to the girls but you still can make Rumiko feel the same for you,by seducing her'

'Right now I don't feel in the mood to do it'

'As you pleased, do it whenever you want'

Yoko was right, Kurama is not just furious, he is jealous too'cuz he loves Rumiko and he thinks that she is in love with Soujiro.That really hurts, but he can't do anything about it.The reality is that Rumiko don't fell anything for Soujiro nor for Kurama,she like both as friends,nothing more.

But still, Kurama is hurt.Is hard to know that the one you love does not feel the same for you, even more when you know you aren't the only one who have feelings for that person. Then this guy shows up and tell her 'I love you' in front of him,he maybe don't know Kurama's feelings but even when that wasn't to bother or hurt Kurama,he did hurt him and very deep inside he's heart.To be honest that's unfair and painful.

'Why does she have to look at him differently?'Kurama asked himself confuse

'There are many reasons to look someone different you know'Yoko was trying to be nice,he was trying to cheer up Kurama

'Oh! Don't bother me!'

'I know you are mad and the only one near you right now is me, but that doesn't mean that you can take it on me,so I'm leaving you alone,I just wanted to make you feel better'

'Thanks Yoko, I'm glad that you can understand,but I want to be alone and I didn't meant to take it on you'

Kurama just couldn't help it,neither Rumiko.She talked with Soujiro,she told him how she feels and that she don't want to hurt him because she doesn't love him.

Soujiro did understand,but Kurama didn't wanted to believe her.Every time he and Rumiko meet by accident, Kurama just ignored her, that was difficult for him and for her it was painful because she felt more guilt and sadness.

And to make things worst for Kurama;Yoko and the others(YYH gang) their case isn't solve yet and those youkais have caused more killings in Ningenkai.

This is gonna be a long fic,I hope you like it.

It's been hard.I have things to do in my home and on the other side I have the school,I'm just a 9th grader(for now) and it's not easy.

Review!


	11. The Troubles Begin

_This will be another long chappie._

_From now on the things will change,I think, so you have to read._

_Oh!I almost forgot;I know my fic is a bit OCCness,but..._

Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me…

Chapter 11:The Troubles Begin

**Makai Realm**

"Master I've found the one you're seeking"

#smirks# "Good"

"You were right,we can find on Ningenkai this person"

"That's fine, and what about him?"

"He uses a disguise, he's in Ningenkai as well"

Two masked youkais were planning something. They want to go to Ningenkai and they're looking for someone. Could they be…………..the serial killers?

**Ningenkai**

The detectives were reunited on Genkai's temple.They were training hard for weeks here, but they haven't fight or find those serial killers yet.

Today the girls are with them, because tonight the guys have a time free and they're going downtown.

Yusuke and Keiko invited Rumiko, they want to hang out with her and the others as well want to be with her. The only one who will maybe feel uncomfortable is Kurama, he still's angry and jealous.They haven't talk,Kurama always avoids Rumiko.

Downtown,they are on the arcade having fun.

"It's been a long time since we hang out all together, how you feel guys?"Keiko smile happily to her friends

All they just smiled at Keiko's question, except from Hiei, and Rumiko who was trying to speak to Kurama,who was against the wall a bit serious,but with a smile drawed in his mouth.

"Um…Suichi?"

"………….." He didn't even look at her,he became more serious just to make her noticed that he don't want to talk to her

"Ohh please! Hear me out would ya? I have to talk with you Suichi"Rumiko almost yell at him

"We don't have anything to talk" He get away and sat down near Hiei, they start a conversation and then Yusuke and Kwabara united to them.

#growls# That attitude of his is making Rumiko gone mad, you know how's her temperament.She gave a kick to the wall 'Owch!',but she didn't give attention that the kick she gave hurts her more than the wall

"Hey Rumiko, something is wrong with Kuram…"Shizuru noticed that something was wrong between Kurama and Rumiko,and she almost forget that Rumiko don't know that _Suichi's_ real name is Kurama

"**SHIZURU!**" The girls yelled at her

"With who?"Rumiko asked confused

"Him, the emerald eyes and red haired boy, you know" That was close,in case she made the same mistake again she didn't mentioned his name

"Ohh, I see, um, I think he's name is Suichi Minamino you know, and **yes!** is something wrong with him, I mean between us!"She shouted kinda mad

"He,he,he…well, I really meant to say Suichi"Shizuru kept insisting that she made a mistake

"Huh? I didn't say anything Shizuru"Rumiko look at her curving her eyebrow,with curiosity,but she didn't care if something was happening

"I swear I was going to call him by his name"Shizuru replied back,a bit nervous

"Hmm! I know I'm not crazy, I think you were going to say other name but that doesn't matter really Shizuru"

"Really, I swear I meant to say Suichi"Now this looks strange to Rumiko

"You know? You are making me to have the same doubt about him right now and I also think that **someone is hiding something from me!**"She said her sentence's last words in a little loud

"What doubt Rumiko?" Keiko asked her confused

"About Mr.Jelousy!"

She sure was mad, the boys heard that and they were staring at Rumiko who was making jibes to 'Suichi'.They look at her confused,they were wondering why she was doing that.

"That jerk is mad at me with no reason and I think he need to tell me something, right Shizuru?" She yelled more loud so he could hear her clearly.

"What you mean?" Shizuru was nervous and the girls was staring at her seriously and mad,they gave Shizuru a glare look'cuz she almost say the real name of 'Suichi', what a big and fatal mistake.

"About Mr.Minamino's name, you hear what he said to me so you asked if something was wrong, and when you were about to say his name you said 'Kuram…', I said that was nothing but you insisted that was a mistake, ohh! and the girls make you shut up because of that!"

"Re-really it was a mi-mistake, I-I have too many things in my mind right now" Shizuru was nervous,she was wishing to be dead right now.

"Yeah right! In that case you don't have to be nervous; HA! you surprised me 'Mr.Jealousy' you are the one who says that I'm hiding things from you, I mean my feelings, but it looks like the one who's hiding things here is **you!**"

Rumiko was yelling at him furiously, Kurama stand up and start walking towards Rumiko,he grab her arm and get away outside with her.

"Owch! Lemme go you freak!"Rumiko was acting like a kid,and that precisely pull out Kurama's nerves

"Stop it! What's wrong with you?"He stop and let her go,then he yell at her

"What ya think? It's your attitude baka!"

"About that! That is a secret between us, and that doesn't matter anyone apart from us"

"What fucking secret, huh? If you are going and coming angry with me,don't you see that attitude with me makes the others wonder what's happening? I just figured out you are jealous!"She make him blush a little because of what she said that he was jealous

"Cut it out! If I'm jealous that's my problem, no one needs to know, not even you"

"Oh yeah? If it is your problem you don't have the right to yell or be that angry at me. It's not my fault that other guy is interested in me, neither that I don't feel the same for ya or him!"

"Sorry, I just can't help it, I'm not mad at you is just that I'm trying to forget my feelings and deepest desires for you"By now Kurama was being soft again in the way he talks,and he was being a gentleman like he is always

"…………..."

Rumiko turn around with no words for Kurama.Yusuke saw their faces and tried to cheer up them so he proposed to go to the park.

They took the short way.

When they get there,Rumiko sat down, near the lake with the girls:Keiko,Shizuru, Yukina and Botan.

Rumiko was admiring the pretty shiny moon,that was resting so brilliant in the sky along with the tiny lights,the stars.

The boys were talking below a cherry-blosoms.

"Where do you think is this person those youkais are looking for,Urameshi?"

"Can you stop asking silly questions you baka!"Hiei shout to him

"Shut up shorty!"

"Oh! Stop you two!"Yusuke yell at them

"This is time to be calm,we are a team,and we have things more importants to do now"Kurama tryied to calm them down

"You are the one who needs to calm down fox boy, you are a coward!"

"I don't want to fight you Hiei, please"He told him back,without giving attention to what Hiei said

"Hmp! It would be a pleasure to take you down kitsune, but I hate to admit you are right about that we are a team"

"Thanks,I'm glad you understand"Kurama smiled at him

"Hmp…I don't understand yet why can't you be sincere with that girl Rumiko, you like her, don't you?"

"**WHAT!**" Yusuke and Kwabara looked at Kurama surprised

"Sorry, that is not your problem"

"Hey! we are your friends, you can trust us man"

"Yeah, Urameshi is right"

"Thanks Kwabara"

"So, is truth that you like Rumiko?"

"Yes"

"She knows it?"

"Yes, but I can't tell her who I really am"

"It's understandable that you don't want to tell her that you're a youkai but at least I think you can trust her and confess that your real name is Kurama, by now she's our friend and someone we can trust"

"**What!"**

Kurama was in shock when he heard that voice, he turn around and saw her, behind the tree, by the look on his face he was wishing to be dead.

"Ru-mi-ko…"

"…………Y-you…"

"……Rumiko, I-I can explain"

"**Explain what! You lie to me!**" She was mad? Um, I think she was more disappointed than mad.

"I'm sorry, is just that…."

When Kurama was about to explain a huge portal appeared and suck in the detectives along with Rumiko.

The girls saw what happened "Try to calm down girls, I'm going to speak to Koenma"

"Hurry up Botan! Rumiko was suck in too and if anything happens…" #sobs# "…I don't know what I can tell to her mother"

"Go on girl, I hope that little bro will gonna be ok"

"We'll wait you in Genkai's temple, Botan"

"Ok, see ya later girls" She disappeared in the sky, she was heading to Reikai

**Somewhere on Makai Realm **

"Are you alright?"

"Oo? Owch, my head"

"She's not ok Yusuke, Rumiko hit her head when she felled down"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I'm just trying to help"

"I don't need …" Kurama put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet

"Can't you two fight and get into the romance later?"

"I hate to say it but I'm agree with shorty"

"We better keep moving guys"

Kurama helped Rumiko stand up, actually he carried her and she wasn't agreed with that but she was harm.

"Where in hell are we?"

"There's no time to explain woman"

"Yusuke!"

"Not now Rumi"

"Hmp!"

No one of the guys told her where they are right now, so she just shut up and didn't complain anymore because of that Kurama was carrying her.

"Finally, we are here"

"Are you sure Kurama?"

"Yes, I'm sure Yusuke"

Kurama lead the guys to a huge castle. He let go of his little princess:Rumiko, who start to complain again.

"I think I deserve an explanation"

"……………." No one answer her

"Oh! Please! at least tell me where are we"

"Um…Rumiko, is better if you try to calm down, would ya?"

"Yeah princess, it's difficult to explain what's happening and where are we"

#laughs# "Don't be such idiot!…Oo?" #smirks#

"Huh?" The boys heard a voice, it was kinda creepy. Rumiko jumped into Kurama's arms without noticing (besides he was near than the others); what a scardycat!

#blushing# "Ru-Rumiko?"

"RUMIKO!"

"……………" She was trembling

"Hey you stupid Rumiko!"

She turned around,but still in Kurama's arms. She look at Yusuke "Don't call stupid ever again!……What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah princess"

"What was that about human?"

"What are you talking about guys?"

Rumiko was confused, why the guys were staring at her like that? Then she look straight into Kurama's eyes and then realizes that she was almost embracing him.

"You creep! HOW DARE YOU!"

#blush# "Don't accuse me! You were the one who run into my arms"

"……….."

"I wonder of who was that voice? It was creepy, but sweet"

"Hmp"

"Just forget about it, lead us in, would ya Kurama?"

"………..Ku-ra-ma?" Rumiko start to shake and hold her head with both hands. She was angry, surprised and confused.

"You **DAMN BASTARD**!" suddenly she start to run after she shout that to Kurama.

"What the…huh? Hey Kurama what are you doing?"

"I'm going after her,this place is dangerous don't forget we are on the Makai Realm"

Kurama went after Rumiko.Kwabara,Yusuke and Hiei followed him.

"Rumiko, please wait!"

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna see you!"

Kurama was too far ahead.Finally he almost keep up with Rumiko who was fastly running.

#clamorous and devastating blast#

Kurama stoped the running to cover himself of that huge blast.When the lights dessapeared he look up: "Rumiko,where are you!"

Yusuke,Hiei and kwabara reached the place where that huge and devastating blast took place.

Meanwhile,near there...

"You pig!Lemme go!"

"You won't escape this time princess"

"Who are you!"

"Can't you..."

The guys heard Rumiko's voice and then they reached where she was.

"Hey you,let her go!"

Someone waas holding her,but then suddenly...

"What the...you bit-ch!"

"Owch!" Rumiko fell into the ground

"Rumiko are you alright?" Kurama asked her softly

"What the...how could I..."

The guys were looking at her surprised,now she was more confused than ever.Just how cpuld she do something like that!

"You bitch,you're gonna pay!"

"Don't kill her...yet"

"Master!"

"..."

"Ok,in that case I'm giong to have fun with her and then you will kill her"

#smirks# "Go on..."

Another person appeared,and like the first one,who was holding Rumiko it was wearing a mask.This new masked person was more creepy and the voice was kinda feminine...

Kurama stand up in front rumiko "Don't bother to hurt or kill her"

"Suichi..."

#laughs# "Stupid fox!How dare you..."

Rumiko who was behind Kurama "Fox!"

"..."

"Now about what that jerk is talking about Suichi?"

"..."

"Why don't you answer?"

"Not now,this isn't the time nor the place Rumiko"

There they go again,starting another argument.The other three were kinda annoyed and they were kinda far so the two mask people attacked Rumiko and Kurama.

When Rumiko and Kurama realized that those attackers where about to get rid of them they moved as fast as they could.

Before Kurama reached the ground he gave a few kicks and punches to one who attack him.

Rumiko in the other hand fell to the ground with a scream.Suddenly the two mask attackers desappeared.

"Rumiko!" Kurama run to her aid,she was unconscious,the one who attack her,harm her left arm.She was cover in blood.

As fast as he could,Kurama took her into his arms and went off straight to the castle to where he had lead the others before all that happened.

_Phew!...this took me long,really,but I hope you like it._

_From now on things will change for her and for YYH gang...Sorry but I can't tell._

_Leave a review_


	12. She's the One

_Konniciwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa people!_

_Here is my next chappie..._

Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me...

Chapter 12: She's the One

**The Reikai;Koenma's office**

"Koenma sir,we have tu hurry up!"

"I know Botan,I've already sent someone to help the detectives and to bring Rumiko back safely"

"If something happened to her I swer I'll kill you Koenma" Someone spoke behind the door,it was a woman.

"She will be ok,she's in good hands"

"I hope so,when you get her back tell me"

"I will"

"See ya later"

Like she appeared,she get away like a shadow.They couldn't saw her face...

"Who was that?"Botan asked surprised by the way that woman spoke to Koenma,she didn't showed respect to him

"An old friend,you'll meet her soon,the detectives will too"

"Did that woman know Rumiko?"

"Yes Botan.Now you better go back to Ningenkai,to Genkai's temple"

"Ok sir"

**Ningenkai**

It's morning already,the girls are waiting for news from Botan.Genkai was too quite today,this situation worries her,this mess in living world with the serial killers.

The girls spotted a light on the sky,from that Botan appeared.

"Hello girls!"Botan greet them with a cheerful voice like always

"What happened Botan? Do you have news from my bro?"A worried Shizuru asked

"Not quite"Botan answer with a concern tone in her voice

"Did something happened?"

"I don't know what happened Yukina,the only thing I can tell you is that the boys and Rumiko are in the Makai,but they're going to be ok,Koenma send someone to bring them back"

"Thankgoodness,I was worried sick"Keiko said smiling,with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry Keiko,they'll come back safe" Botan tryied to cheer Keiko

"In that case I think you have to rest a little girls,you can stay here"Genkai offers the girls

"Thanks Genkai" All the girls thank Genkai

**A few hours later;Reikai**

"Dammit all! Where is that toddler!"

"Quiet down Yusuke"The soft spoken pretty boy told Yusuke

"Hmp"

"I'm with Urameshi Kurama,at least he could send us a portal to Ningenkai"Unlike him;Kwabara was kinda angry at Koenma'cuz he didn't sent someone to help them

"Yeah,I know but the person that Koenma sent had to bring back Rumiko safe,she was harm"

"Koenma send someone to help that girl,not us,you baka"

"What was that shorty!"

"Stop you two! Why don't you help me found out where is Koenma!"Yusuke yell at them furiosly

They enter to Koenma's office "Hey toddler! where are you!"Yusuke shouted to the empty roon;well,almost empty...

"He is kinda busy right now,if you are talking of Koenma that is,just wait a few minutes,ok?" A familiar voice spoke

"Huh?"Yusuke saw a man behind the door,a youkai to be precise

#surprised# "Hey look Urameshi,is...**NAKAMURA!**"Kwabara didn't spoke,he scream that

"I'm a youkai and I'm also a detective like you guys"

#surprised# "What the!...That's impossible,if you are a youkai why couldn't I sense your spirit energy!"

"Because in my human disguise I can hide all my spirit energy,making you think I'm a normal being Yusuke"

"Hmp...You look the same to me,but something is different..."Kwabara look him with curiosity

"You baka,are you blind? Look at his eyes and the different hair color"

"Shut up shorty! I'm not blind"

"Hmp..."

"You still look the same,the only things that changes are your hair and eye's color,besides why Koenma didn't mention you are a detective?"

"Yes indeed you are a good observant Yusuke! and about that Koenma didn't say anything,he just wanted to keep it as a secret,that is until now,because of those killers"

#doors open#

"Finally you're here toddler!"Yusuke yell at the teen Koenma

#smiles# "Sorry to make you wait detectives"

"How's she?"

"Fine Soujiro,thanks to you for bring her safe"

#blush# "It was nothing" Of course it was nothing'cuz he is in love with her

"Oh yeah,where is that scardycat of Rumiko?"Yusuke look all around the place,but he couldn't even sense her

"Is the princess with Genkai?"Kwabara asked kinda bored and interested at the same time

"Rumiko is still here,right?"

#confused# "Huh?" Kwabara and Yusuke look a bit surprised at 'shorty',I mean Hiei.

"Yes Hiei,Soujiro attended her wound here,she's in a room near by"

#confuse# "I think that's great,but why didn't you send her with the old lady after that?"

"I know what happened back there in the Makai Yusuke,that means that I also know whay she did"

"Yeah,that was amazing and surprising,and a bit scary too"Kwabara said totally freakin out and confused

"But how could she do something like that? I mean I know her since we were little and she had never been like that,not even now,well I couldn't thought that she..." #confused# Yusuke was in the same situation as Kwabara,but really,that was weird

"At first it was difficult to know because she is human,with a really weak spirit,but still I could sense it"

"WHAT! You could sense it for the very beginning and didn't tell us anything Hiei!"Yusuke look at Hiei horrified and surprised

"I could thought that you never would be able to,but I did"

#embarrased laugh# "...jejejeje,you were right,I couldn't..."

"Me neither,how'bout you Kurama?"Kwabara told them in a position like if he were thinking too hard

"..."Kurama wasn't pain attention,so he didn't answer Kwabara's question

"Hey Kurama! Something wrong? You that know your big pal Kwabara can help!"

"..."

"EARTH TO KURAMA! Man you are too quite,what is it!"

"..."He neither give attention to Yusuke,but then...

"Koenma"He spoke finally,but he sound serious and a bit concern

"What is it Kurama?"

"I want to see her now,if you don't mind"

"Of course;Ogre!"

"Yes sir!"

"Took Kurama to the room where is the girl"

Kurama followed the ogre to a room near by,it was dark and inside it he sensed an strange and weak spirit energy.It was coming from a corner in the room.There he spotted someone,a girl sit down against the wall,she was kinda uncounscious,it was more like if she were really weak,with no strenght at all.

"Rumiko?"

"..."She just look at him,she didn't had any expression in her face

"Are you alright?"He asked softly to her

"Lea-ve me...a-lone" #breathing hard# "...from all people,you are the only I don't wanna see" She was forcing herself, trying to speak just will make her weaker,and maybe ill.But why she was in that shape?

"I know you are mad at me and that's ok,I understand,but I want to see if you are ok,that's all" He tryied to stand close to her

"Don't get near **me**!"

He kept walking "But I..."

"**I MEAN IT!**"She forced herself more than before,for that she looked more weaker and start to breath with difficulty,Kurama saw sweat falling in her cheeks,he noticed that something was wrong

So Kurama stoped when she shouted that to him "Ok,if you want,I'll leave you rest,I'm going now" He turned around and went off the room,then he enter to Koenma's office once more.

"Did you see her?"Yusuke ask him,after seen the look on Kurama's face

"Yes,but she don't want to see me"

"It's understandable,you lie to her,nooo! worst than that,you hide an important secret to her Suichi,or I should call you Kurama?"

"Do what you want Soujiro,they're both my names"#sighs# "I'm going back to Ningenkai Koenma,if you excuse me I need to rest"

"Hey wait,you know that she is..."

"Yes Yusuke,I know she is those killers principal target"

"That's right,that's why the toddler have her here"That were the last words Yusuke told him before Kurama went off

After that he get away to Ningenkai,serious and concern,thinking about...

_#sighs# How stressing! _

_Oh well,I hope you enjoyed it..._

_See ya then..._

_Review!_

_**SAYONARA!**_


	13. It can't be! Who's she!

_Hello!_

_Hope you enjoy this!_

**Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me...**

Chapter 13:It can't be! Who's she?

_**Suichi's POV**_

Something is wrong,but I'm not sure what is it.What happened to her? I don't understand anything,no one can explain it to me because is something I feel deep inside me,neither is something I can understand what's wrong with her.

I was making my way to Meiou High;I saw Rumiko a few days ago,I'll try to see her today,even when she doesn't want to see me,but...I need to...

#cherry blosoms falling# So beautiful and delicate.Those little petals were falling like the snow,I can feel that sweet smell and...#sighs# Right now I'm confuse.She was acting different like if she were other person,I wonder what's the matter with her?

I have,I need to clear my mind and then I'll try to do a bit research of all this whole mess.

"Kurama"

"Mm?" I admit that I am kinda distract

"Are you thinking of going to Reikai today and see her?"

"Maybe;why?"

"Oh,no-nothing"

"Are you ok Yoko?"

"Ah,yeah is just that I'm...well I'm just a bit concern,that's all" #sighs# That sounds like if he were liyng,but never mind,it is his problem

"If you say so"

He is not the only one.Thinking of that,I wonder if Toki,Rumiko's mother is alright.She has to be worried sick about her daughter,I'll pay her a visit tomorrow after school.

Ok,I'm here,the school's bell is about to ring so is better for me if I get inside now.Wow,this is a beautiful day indeed.Is a shame that she can't admire it like I am.But her beauty can't be compare,not even to the most beautiful flower.

This day is pretty outside,but I can't concentrate in my classes.Gladly the teachers didn't noticed that.I'm not in the mood today,I have to many things on my mind.The mission,Rumiko and that 'guy'.

#sighs# It was a long day.As I said,I'm not in the mood today.I really didn't pay the minimum attention to the classes.I think I'm going to rest today,I'll pay Rumiko the visit later.

_Next day - Reikai_

I was going to visit Toki,but Koenma call us to Reikai,he said it was important.

"Hey Kurama! good to see ya man!" Yusuke and Kwabara greet me

"Hi guys"

"Hmp" And Hiei was there too,but I didn't noticed because he was too quiet,almost too quiet

"Why you look at us like that shorty?"

"You are late"This is the same as always,this two hate each other I think

"Yes we know,Keiko asked us to help her with some cages and boxes on her parent's store"He really was annoyed,but in the inside Yusuke likes to be around her.

"What matters now is that you all are here" A woman's sweet and spooky voice spoke in the shadows

"That's right!" Another woman's voice spoke,but this one was cheerful and it sound like a kid when is happy,Botan was smiling at us.

"Hey Botan!"Yusuke greeted her happily

"Where is Koenma woman?"With that cold in his voice Hiei asked Botan,in the other hand I didn't say anything

"He is coming in a minute,don't be impatient..."The same spooky but sweet voice

#doors open#

Koenma entered the office "Sorry to keep you waiting detectives" without looking at us;but unlike before(the last time he ask us to come) he was calm and maybe a bit happier.That concern look he had was still there,but why? I know Rumiko is not well but she will be alright,I presume so I don't think that we have to worry to much and besides,she is the serial killer's target but we are here to protect her and me,if I have to die for her I will.Is the woman I love and I won't let anyone hurt her,never.

"Well! We are all here,why do u ask us to come prince toddler!"

"Is simple Yusuke,I just want you all to meet someone who will be helpful in this mission"He was pointing to the shadows where we heard that strange woman's voice.

"The mission of those serial killers?Is this 'woman' a detective too?"

#applauses# "Very clever! What a bright guy you are Suichi Minamino,without forgeting how handsome you are" The same voice we heard answer my question

Soon that voice was inside the same room,it wasn't hiding anymore in the shadows.A spiky green haired,red eyes appeared from the shadows.She is indded a youkai,she had cat's ears and tail,sharp fangs and claws.

And strangely she looks just like...

#surprised# "It can't be..." I shouted

#smiles# "It looks like you remember me,don't you Suichi? or I shall call you Kurama"

"That's impossible;you are Rumiko's...mother!" I must admit that she impresed me

"Kinda" She smiled at me with flirtation and pleased to see me again

"WHOAH! Wait a sec,I'm not sure if I understand;are you saying that you are Toki? Rumiko's mum?"

#nods# "Yes Yusuke,I'm Toki;Toki Sagara to serve you all"

"What! SAGARA! I thought that the princess last name was Himura!" Kwabara shouted impressed and confused,to be honest by doing that he looked really stupid

"Oh well,um...Kwabara;is kinda hard to explain it"

"Why can't you?" Both Yusuke and Kwabara look at her waiting for an answer but she didn't said anything,she look at Koenma asking,almost begging with that look of her.She needed Koenma's help now,but why is too difficult for her to explain?

"You have to wait detectives until..."Koenma stoped by Soujiro's expression that told him not to finish the sentence

"Until what!"Yusuke yell

"Forget for now"That was Koenma's last word for now

"Not fair!"Yusuke and Kwabara shouted at the same time

"Stop it guys,respect Lord Koenma's orders"A mad Botan scold the 14 years old boys that looked like kids,just because Koenma didn't wanted to finish

I'm really feeling lost,is like being alone in the middle of the ocean without knowing what to do,where to.Now I understand less than before,what in hell is happening here? Why Toki reappears again after a long time and what is wrong with Rumiko?

_'Don't ask me ,I'm in the sane situation as you'_

_'We have to investigate Yoko,as you being a thief maybe we can get information in Makai Realm'_

_'That's clever,but what if those damn youkais know me? I mean,many youkais know me and they hate me for who I am and they maybe wan't to kill me as well"_

_#anime falls# 'OH! Just forget it!' _I'm trying to do more than Koenma ask,but Yoko annoys me acting like that,he made me clench my teeth just because that makes me gone mad

_'Hey! Don't be mad at me!'_

Dammit! He really pull out my nerves #sighs# In that case I'll wait until Koenma,Toki and Soujiro decide to tell us what in hell is happening here.

For now I'll go home and try to take a rest for a while.I have my own life apart from being a detective,I'm a student and I have a mother to take care of.

I'll act like a normal human for a while and to mind my life and businesses.

_**Damn,I'm tired,but I had to finish this chappie'cuz I don't wanna make anyone of you to wait.**_

**_So I hope you liked it and please? review..._**


	14. What the

Well,this chappie will maybe too many talking

but what I'm trying to do is create a 'confusion'...see for yourself

**Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me...**

Chapter 14: What the...

...my head,it...hurts #breathing hard# I can't,I can't open my eyes.I feel tired like if I were sleeping for many days.Ah! My back hurts.Why i'm feeling this way?

Damn...Why can't I remember? The only thing that comes to my mind is...

"NO! it-just...can't be" I'm confuse,but why?...OWCH! ACK! I feel my head heavy and it also feels just if someone were pierceing me knives on it

#sobs# Huh?Finally! I can open my eyes...Oo! Is dark all over the place,I can barely see.I don't know this place,what's this place? and why is in shadows all over it!

I hear voices,but they are distant.Mmmm,perhaps,I should try "Hello! Somebody?" SHIT,no one hears me,they don't answer

"Where am I! Somebody answer!" #sobs# Fuck! Why no one can hear me,why don't they answer? I scream really loud,anyone can hear that!

#growls# "STOP IT!" I can't believe it someone could hear me"Huh? Who said that?"

"I told you to shut up!" In an annoyed tone the same voice told me,it sounded mad too

"But where am I?" Whoever it is,this person maybe can tell me where am I and who am I

#sighs# "You don't give up,do ya? Take a good look around you and try to remember"

#confuse# "Remember?"Mmmmm,why does this stranger wants me to remember?

"Just do what I told u;for now keep it down please,I want to sleep a little k?"This time the voice yell at me,mad.This voice sounds like an echo,kinda creepy first...

I hope he or she don't mind if I ask #ahem# "Who are you?"

"LATER!"

"But..." Shit,how disrespectful person!How she or he dares to be like that! with ME!

"Zzzzzz..."That jerk fell asleep while I was talking,dammit!

Mmmmmmmm...It's been too quite.I think that since that supid fell asleep have pased an entire hour.

What in hell is happening with me,in mi mind?What is it! That memories,those images,they aren't mine,they aren't part of who I am

"Of course they aren't yours"Huh? Is the same person who was talking to me an hour ago,this time the voice sound more clear and a bit softter than before "It's you,HEY! why I can't see u and how in hell you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you,and about those memories and images..." #sighs# "...they're mine"

#confuse# "But,I don't understand,why **I **have **your** memories!"

"Because I'm back to myself and you have become part of who I am since the day you born"

"WHAT!...but,how? is that what you want me to remember?"

"No way...those memories are mine only,now you know them.So,I want u to remember yours,to be complete"

Holy shit! remember? "It's been difficult...Oh yeah,you didn't answer my question: why can't I see you?"

"Dammit,can't you just do what I ask!...I can't explain right now!" Geez,what a temperament! Hmp...Huh? I hear distant voices,from a room near by I think"

#growls# "What annoying they are!" That really makes unfriendly-jerk(is hoew I decided to call he/she'cuz I don't know the name) to be mad

"That...voice..."

"Do u know that voice?" I heard unfriendly-jerk asking in a low voice,almost like a whisper

#surprised# "It can't be!...NO!"

"Mm?"

"**NOOOOOOOOO! Where am I! Who am I!**" #breathing hard#

"Hey!"

"**Aaaaaaaaaahh! Who are you! What in hell are you...**"

#surprised# "..."

"**What in hell is going on here! You damn wench! I can't be...**"

#loud scream#

From that room all people heard a huge and explosive blast with a loud scream.

Soon many shiny lights scattered around the place with soft blast of cold fire.They look much alike as the spirit gun that Yusuke Urameshi uses,perhaps,it can be his.All being around there were totally scared and surprised.

The detectives were in shock,Koenma was confused.He was wondering what in the hell was happening there.How something like was happening to that person.Someone that has control of itself almost all the time was now like crazy? Out of control...

_**Flashback**_

_I was standing up in front too many men.Actually that was an army,my army with my 'comrade's' army.My men;but just 3 of them were the best and the thing most close to friends._

_After a while our men went to his place.I arrived a couple of hours later agitated.I saw my huge army training on his palace.I sat down,to rest below a tree for a while and watch the scenery,so beautiful and those pretty flowers he had growed,they're wonderful.I look to the sky,it was like if someone were painting the sky in different tones of red,and I was responsible for that'cuz here many blood was shed.Even a bit of mine has been shade..._

_#smirks# Mmmmm,the flowers scent is more atractive than blood's,is sweet..._

_#sighs# I think I'm gonna talk to him now,I have too many things to tell him.And so he does,he is a strange guy and he'll have to explian why he..._

_I make my way in runing.I was feeling confused and like an idiot.I run upstairs mad and I was still agitated,the door was barely open so I get in and_

_#surprised# "What!" I shouted horrified and they spotted me,I get out as fast as I could.That was disgusting! ACK! I can't believe it,I swer I..._

_**End flashback**_

_"WHY!"_

_"..."_

_"What those memories mean!"_

Koenma was warned that something strange was happening.As soon he could he went to the location where those blasts were taking place.Now those soft blasts were kinda massive.

The rest of the detectives were trying to help all being around,but still,too many have died.

"How can we stop it!" Sooujiro shouted concern to Kwabara,the only one at his side right now

"Don't know" Kwabara started to shake his head while trying to help a little cute cat youkai

Hopefuly,Koenma was near and he was trying to hurry up.But those blast were making him to go carefully,kinda slow and and fast at the same time with agility because he was evading the blasts.

From the distance he was hearing screams: "NOOOOOOOO,Aaaaaaahh!"

_**Other Flashback**_

_I was surrounded by too many youkais and ogres.They were like the police.They were using ropes,staffs and other weapons like swords._

_It was dark and cold,for the very first time in my life I was freaken out.That was kinda weird for me,why I was scared?..._

_Please! That was normal for me,those bastards are always chasing me because of who I am._

_But that situation is not why I feeled different,scared or whatever it is.I swer for my own life that the bastard of..."OWCH!" Damn,I won't forget this,they wouldn't caught me if it wasn't for..._

_"Keep walking!"One of the guardians scolded me because I kept standing'cuz I was thinking_

_"Ooooo! Sorry for not feeling comfortable,hmp!" That couldn't happened to me,man! King Yema caught me after years of trying to keep up with me,like 600 years if I'm not mistaken.Oh well,I'm a criminal recognize in Makai and Reikai.Too many still want me;most want me dead,others want me in prison or be punish hard for who I am and just a few want me to fulfill their desires.But King Yema and his people wanted to punish me in their prison'cuz their opinion was that was better for me to suffer in flesh and bones than die._

_#sighs# I'm not afraid of dying,neither to be punish,but in my personal opinion King Yema will punish me really heard for all what I did.Hmp,that doesn't bother me at all,like if I care if I die or if he punish me(Well that's what I thought at that precise moment)_

_"Damn! You don't have the..." #crack!# "OWCH!" #growls# 'That bastard,how dare he to hit me' I thought clenching my teeth_

_"Can't I think!"As I am,I replied him for what he did_

_"Don't speak! That's an order" Euuuuu,what a grose ogre,ACK! and that shrill voice.I don't stand being around this bastards,this criminals are really grose,way than that really "King Yema couldn't put me in other jail!" I shouted mad and with revulsion face_

_"Don't worry,soon you'll get what you deserve" One of the guardians outside shouted smiling with mischievousness_

_Hours later..._

_What an strange place,he can't do that to me.If someday I see him once more,I swer I'll make him pay,but she will be the first._

_Not only hours have passed,is more than that.Hmp,#smiles# after all this time they still don't know that I am..._

_**End flashback**_

#loud screams in the distant# Koenma was finally in the right location,when he saw closely what was happening he star to sweat cold,he became pale like a paper and he was unable to move a muscle. "Yu-..." He couldn't even finish

That was...Yusuke's spirit bomb!

The rest of the team were still surprised because of what they saw,because of what was happening;that was...impossible?

All of them are wondering what in hell is happening here...

_**Ok,I really will apreciate if you review this,please?I don't know if you like it but if I confuse you sorry,is just that this is like a chappie about secrets and some other stuff that you'll understand in future chapters...**_

**_Sayonara!_**


	15. Identities Revealed

_Bloody hell! This will give me a headache…_

_Anyways, hope you like it, so enjoy as you pleased._

**Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me...**

Chapter 15: Identities Revealed

"But what if you need us?"

"Just go Kwabara and you too, I want all the girls here with Genkai and Toki.There won't be exceptions!" A furious teen Koenma shouted to the detectives, his face was red like a tomato and it was like he was burning on fire.

"Yes" The detectives went to Ningenkai.Botan and Soujiro in the other hand were about to get to Reikai.

Just a few minutes, after the detectives went to human world Soujiro and Botan show up in Koenma's office and wait for the others to come.

A couple of hours later...The girls(Yukina,Shizuru and Keiko),Master Genkai,Toki and the guys(detectives) were here already.By the look in his face,Koenma was concern about the situation that happened hours ago.Really concern,he was walking from one side of the room to the other with sweat falling down his face.

The girl was apparently safe, thank goodness; she was harm but alright.

"Hey toddler!" Angrily Yusuke took out his fist pointing at Koenma

"What is it Yusuke?" He didn't even look at him

"Where is that damn bastard!" Thank goodness that Soujiro and Kwabara hold Yusuke, he was out of control.He get a few scratchs, he was harm (not that badly).Yusuke received a powerful blow on his shoulder and back and he was mad because of that, for that he was about to jump at Koenma'cause in some way to him, he is responsible for all that sudden that was happening.

Soujiro and Kwabara took Yusuke outside for a while, because he was agitated and growling like a beast.And giving break to Koenma, so he would be able to explain why he ask all the presents to come.He told the girls that Rumiko was alright, a bit weak but nothing more and that soon she was going to be able to be around them...by a 'miracle', the only thing he didn't dare to tell them was...

"Thank goodness she's alright, but what about her mother?"

"U doesn't have..." Toki couldn't tell Keiko, because Kurama interrupted her and Hiei strangely hold her arm, like a way of saying '_Don't tell them yet, wait a little'_

Before he started he transformed into the Fox Guy, Mr. Pervert: Yoko Kurama

"Yoko!" Most of the presents look at him surprised' cause it was strange to see him.Normally he wouldn't showed up,not unless it is a fight or if a really pretty demoness is around

"I want to see her" And more strange was his voice tone, and his glaze.He was serious, and deep in his golden eyes, you could see that he is worried.

Koenma look at him back confused and surprised "But she doesn't want...she doesn't know you Yoko"

"I won't tell it again!" His voice sounded like thunder making Koenma to jump out of his skin "O-ok, if you want" That was weird for Koenma, but he doesn't have other choice but to let Yoko see her.

Yoko followed the ogre who was leading him to where Rumiko is.This time she wasn't in one of the large rooms where Koenma let visits stay or where she was last time.The ogre took Yoko to a large corridor with many rooms at both sides.The corridor had lamps at both sides,next to each room.Those rooms were cells,unlike the humans ones,this cells have spirit bars,an immense and pure spirit power making the prisoners unable to escape.These spirit energy bars were more pure and powerful to some prisoners,but the most inmense and pure was at the end of the blue sky painted corridor with large and rude ogres at the end with ugly faces with a bad guys expression.

The ogre that lead Yoko wait him at the entrance of the corridor.Yoko was kinda confuse, he was thinking 'Why Koenma have Rumiko in a place like this? I mean, she is neither prisoner nor a criminal'. It was strange and confusing.

After a couple of minutes Yoko get to the last cell,while he was passing by,the prisoners(a few were women and Yoko did look at them) stare at him with envy' cause they know that he is Yoko Kurama,one of the most wanted thieves in the Makai and Reikai and even more because he wasn't going to be caught like the ones in the cells.The last cell had the spirit energy bars more pure and powerful,maybe too pure for him to stand.Of course someone was inside,but it was difficult to know who was it' cause the prisoner inside was in the darkest corner of the prison.

"Hey mister! The prisoner inside that cell is dangerous" One of the prisoners tried to warn Yoko

"Really? #smirks# Ogre!" One of the rude, large and ugly guardian ogres answers "Yes sir?"

"Let me in"Yoko demanded

"Let you in? But sir the pris..."This attitude made Yoko get mad a little "Do what I said!" He shouted to the ogre madly

The ogre made the spirit energy bars desappear, for an instant while the bars were vanishing, the one kept inside the cell was tide up with a whip of the same energy as the bars.Yoko get inside kinda surprised because of the high control they had on that prison 'Thank goodness I'm not them' he was thinking, when he was completely inside the ogre made the bars appeared again and the tides of the prisoner fade away."Mmm, you're not the one I'm looking for, am I correct?"

"..."The prisoner who was sit on the floor against the wall in n a dark corner didn't answer

"I hope you don't have anything to do with my woman; if you are the responsible for..." Yoko stops, because he saw the prisoner moving..."Your woman?" The prisoner stand up and start walking towards Yoko;where the shadows and the darkness inside the cell ends,the prisoner stop so Yoko could see who it was.

Outside of the cell, the guardian ogres and the rest of the prisoners were kinda concern.Who is the one that Koenma have kept inside that cell? Who ever it is,is not Rumiko but the one inside knows something about her.And it looks like this is a really dangerous criminal.Somehow a mysterious air was flowing from inside that precise cell outside,causing all people outside to jump out of their skin.

_Back in Koenma's office_

Yusuke was calm now, sit in a chair at Keiko's side and bothering her like he likes to; Hiei as always was quite, but giving lovely glances to Toki who was sit near him looking back at him.Soujiro and Kwabara were talking friendly by the window admiring the Reikai surroundings, Yukina and Shizuru were quite.In general, all the girls except from Botan and Toki were confused and concern.Genkai was quite thinking of the situation and waiting for the kitsune to come.

And Koenma;he was nervous walking from one corner to the other,with cold sweat falling down and really concern look on his face and eyes.

Suddenly,the detectives,Koenma and the women heard a scream.To make it worst,that was Yoko's voice.Koenma get more nervous,he was way more concern and worried,as a matter of fact,he jumped out of his skin and he thought that those screams were gonna kill him.

"You bitch! Oops...AAaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" that certainly was Yoko, but he was screaming actually all what he was saying' cause he was on Reikai prison and the corridor is large so he haves to be quick to get out "Aaaahh, this is impossible!"

Somehow Yoko did manage to get away from that cell without telling the guardians.He entered Koenma's office hurried, agitated, kinda nervous and horrified, he was scared! His cloth was scratch and a bit ripped off.He was breathing hard "That's..."

"#doors rudely open# You damn bastard!"

"What! I thought I leave you in that cell!"Yoko shouted angrily

"Stupid jerk! Before those idiots and ugly ogres tried to make the spirit energy bars appear I was out of the cell' cause I'm too quick for'em!"

Arguing with the prisoner Yoko tried to relax a bit, while he was on the floor as well "You're supposed to be dead long ago..."

"You wish, but I'm not!" That prisoner was a woman, a kitsune like Yoko and it looks like that they know each other.But strangely that woman is mad at him...

Yoko was on his knees trying to relax and recovering some air.She was about to give him a death blow without giving him a chance when someone hold her "Lemme go!" She was struggling with Toki who was desperately holding her "Cut it out!" That made the prisoner get more angry "What do you think you're doing? Lemme kill that bastard!"

"**Stop it now YURIKO**!" For the very first time Koenma was way more than furious,he scream to that woman right on her face.She look at him back,making Toki to let her go "Don't forget Yuriko" Koenma spoke in a warning and really serious tone

"Are you threatened me Koenma?"

"No, I'm just warning you of what my father is capable of" He stared at her straight and serious, if she were other she would be intimidated "U don't have to remind me that _Oh Kami_!" but instead, she replied back.

"#smiles# Glad to hear" He sat down, a bit relax and without getting off his eyes of that woman named Yuriko…

"So the great Yuriko is back! #smirks# " Yuriko gave a dead glance, it wasn't for Koenma "Hmp, that's right mate, and I'm ready to **kill you**!" it was because what Yoko said, after that she was about to jump on him but…

"Cut it out!" This time Toki was between Yoko and the prisoner named Yuriko. "Toki!" Yuriko start to mumble something

"Please, I don't want to beg Yuriko, don't start with the same stuff after a long time" That rude woman, that kitsune was trying to relax her muscles. She step aside and closed her eyes "I don't want u to beg me, but I'm gonna make him pay for what he did"

"Are u two talking of me sweetheart?" At this time Yoko wasn't nervous, surprised or horrified; he was normal, but a bit much happier.

"#smiles# Who else Yuriko knows that better; you silly, you know what I mean"

"#growls# and what in hell you MEAN!" If she was mad, now she was furious just for that commentary of Toki

"She is talking about us, 50 years ago we were friend and…" Yoko made a quick move to have Yuriko in his arms almost embrace but she slapped him "Are you CRAZY!" Then she was on the floor trying to relax at Hiei's foot, while Yoko was too on the floor, but at the other side with a hand mark in his face.

"Hmp…I don't care about your problems with the fox boy, I want to know if you're the responsible of the incident back there hours ago" Yuriko stand up and then she turn around to see Hiei straight "Yes, glad you still remember me"

"You are the jerk!" Yusuke yelled standing right in front of her like trying to challenge her, she look at him serious but that attitude of his did provoke her a bit, but she remain calm "Watch it! I'm not pitiful girl you met"

"Huh?" Now she looks really strange for Yusuke, Kwabara and the girls. This woman who ever she is is strange and mysterious and it seems that Yoko is interested in her, way interested…

"You look beautiful and you remind the same even after a long time"

"What!" He pulls her nerves out again "Hey, calm down would ya?" Toki had to hold Yuriko' cause on the contrary Yoko would be…dead? Or whatever she does to him. Almost all the presents look at her a bit scared off and surprised. The only ones who really seem to know Yuriko are Koenma of course, Toki, Hiei and Yoko.

"Excuse me Lord Koenma, but who's she?" A confuse always-happy girl asked (Botan) and Soujiro demanded as well "Yes, at least tell us who's she apart that her name is Yuriko"

Koenma stand up once more of his desk and walked to where Yuriko was "First I call you all because of the incident in Makai Realm and…" He stopped, he turn his head to look… "#yawns# Please! Make it short, is ok if u wanna explain all of it, but that's my life actions, tell'em who I am"

"So, why don't you tell us instead of Koenma?" Soujiro asked interested and a bit challenging and when she was about to tell him "Not big deal for ya, that only concerns her and **me**"

"#growls# WHAT! Shut up Yoko!" She yells at him with eyes full of hatred but then "My real name is Yuriko Himura and as you can see I'm a kitsune, and a criminal recognized in the whole Makai. The only thing you know about me is how I was as a human…"

"Spit out complete!" Yusuke yelled impatiently

"As a human you knew me as weak girl, with a name that my supposed mother gave me, Rumiko"

"WHAAAAT!" Rumiko's friends (the girls and Genkai), even the guys (Yusuke, Kwabara and Soujiro) look at her surprised; they were in shock, just how could this be possible?

"It's a long story to tell now…" She sighed trying to relax, she was feeling uncomfortable' cause the kitsune's mating season was about to start (the female has to be like one week until the male shows up…) suddenly she felt someone behind her "Huh?" She turns her head "I can feel in your body that you're…" Yoko started to whisper in her ear "You PIG! #slaps#"

Again Yoko was lying on the floor with a hand mark in his face and once more Toki stepped in the middle. Yuriko (just like Rumiko) haves a bad temperament and the desire of kill him now grows bigger deep inside her because he's provoking her. In the other hand, Yoko seems to enjoy this…but why does she hate him? Yoko said they were friends…

"So you are…" Yuriko turned around forgetting her argument with Yoko, Keiko was trying to tell her something

"Yes, I'm Rumiko, rather, she is me…After what happened she had become part of who I am, so I have a human disguise similar to her, but is me. Her attitude is the same of mine and I shall include that she won't come again"

"………………………" Keiko kept quiet, she had no words' cause it was difficult not to see her friend anymore, well, maybe she was there inside Yuriko and Yuriko was a stranger for her. Keiko sat down near Yusuke a bit sad but she smile at Yuriko trying to hide her true feelings. But Yuriko is not stupid, she notice the sadness in Keiko's eyes but there's nothing she can do about it.

Now that Yuriko was relax and almost smiling…"Mmm, you have my woman inside you making you……#slaps#"

_**#laughs# I hope you like it, from this point, and I mean it the story will be way different **_

_**Than before when Rumiko was the principal character…**_


	16. New Member?

**Hey people! I hope you're ok **

**Well,anyways here u have #16 chappie**

_I don't care anymore if I let you down_

_I believe that I need to be free_

_I'm so used to my life with you around_

_I don't know anymore...the real me_

_And I thought that I found myself today_

_And I thought that I had control_

_All the chains in my life just fell away_

_For a moment I didn't need you_

_All these tears that I've cried_

_You must be tired of taking care of me but_

_Its what you do best and _

_I'm a liar cause really its what I need_

_And I thought that I found myself today_

_And I thought that I had control_

_All the chains in my life just fell away_

_For a moment I didn't need you_

_Someone like you_

_Someone like me_

_Maybe its chains that set you free_

_Free..._

_And I thought that I found myself today_

_And I thought that I had control_

_All the chains in my life just fell away_

_For a moment I didn't need you_

_And I thought that I found myself today_

_And I thought that I had control_

_All the chains in my life just fell away_

_For a moment I didn't need you_

_**I found myself**_

**Once I Trust You and You Betrayed Me...**

Chapter 16:New member?

What a jerk! who in hell he thinks he's deeling with? I'm not that bitch. Rumiko is me and if he wants her I'm sorry but she isn't coming back ever again. So is better if he goes after that bitch and not after me or 'Rumiko' #growls#...How stupid I am, I'm also Rumiko #smiles# Oh well, never mind.

"I thought you were gonna punch me" Dammit, I wonder why in hell he is soooooooo annoying "Mmm, I would be pleased but if I do that '**someone**' will send me back to prison, besides the mighty King Yema will punish me again and I don't want that to happened now, not until I make u pay..." Geez how much I hate to remember that, but I think I'll have to tell'em why Rumiko had me inside, what in hell is this whole mess about (or at least what matters to them...)

"Since when you recieve orders?" #growls# HOLY SHIT! Can't he for once leave me alone without interruptions! I just get here and when I'm trying to think for a bit to know what I'm gonna say he say something and that makes my blood to burn, but I'll have to control myself, control the desire I have of kill him, so I'll try to ignore him but... "Dammit YOKO!..." Such a pervert he is! "Hmp!...I'm not following orders and I don't have to give ya explanations!"

"#ahem# Miss Yuriko, we don't know who you are yet, can you explain!" Soujiro yell at me' cause I was almost arguing with that JERK of YOKO KURAMA, just give me a look and youl'll notice my rage "I know her very well, Koenma,Hiei and Toki as well, but not better than I do" #slaps# "Shut up Yoko, no one ask u!...OWCH!" Damn, I hate when she do that, Toki is always in the middle, ooooooooooo! with she around I can't do what I want "Ok, lemme go now would ya?"

Toki released me, I step away from Yoko and her, I turn around to where the presents were and ready to tell' em who I am "Ok guys, as you already know I'm Yuriko Himura, I was inside Rumiko' cause King Yema cursed me a few years ago and that because I was and I am a thief, one of the worst and top criminals in the Makai, there they know me as the fire kitsune. Koenma's father caught me, he had me for one whole year at least in prison and as the time passed, he made enter to a huge room and tied me up with spirit energy, the only thing I remember was a bright light, too pure for me and suddenly I appear trapped inside darkness..." #sigh# "...in other words, King Yema punished me making me reborn as a human without memories, but as the girl grew up she start to have weird dreams, dreams about me and about my past making Rumiko to doubt about her own life, about herself and that my friends is who I am, I can't tell you more than that"

Phew! Finally, I didn't make it long, but the truth is who I am is a long story, I mean, why I'm here. Anyways, I think I can take a nap around here for a while, I'm exhausted... #tickles, smirks# Oo? Whaaaaaaaa...! "YOKO, LEMME GO **NOW**!" What a BASTARD PERVERT! "Mmmmmmmm...#smirks#..." Dammit! that tickles at my ear! Holy shit, stop it, stop it! "**STOP IT!**" #slaps# He is a total freak! and a complete pervert even when he knows that I hate him...I leave him on the floor with a red hand mark on his cheek and even with that he was smiling at me with pleasure. He was mumbleling things at my ear...

"It can't be you!" Botan and Soujiro shouted surprised, Koema look at' em confused "What's the matter?"

"Koenma sir, she is the same person your father..." Soujiro stayed quite, but Botan had to be sure if Yuriko was... Koenma noded, and then Botan and Soujiro start to claim why he didn't tell them "Sorry Soujiro, but Yuriko wasn't supposed to come back and that situation was a secret too"

"Yes, a damn secret, secret my ass! That was more than a secret to me and all people around me. He cursed me, leaving here the fucking doubt about me! Yuriko Himura and that was a terrible mistake Koenma" I look at him furiously, I didn't have the intention to tell him the words speaking, so I just I look at him and with my glance he understand what I mean, why it was a mistake and what I remember when Botan spoke.

Oh yeah, when I'm talking of the doubt I mean my memories and soul, perhaps King Yema forgot how powerful I am, maybe those spells and that pure power was inmense and difficult to stand but I can overcome it. #sirks# Is just so me, I won't give up, never in the life.

So he turn around and make a gesture to speak "You may know as well she is the serial killers main target detectives" Koenma was calm, he was showing serenity "Yeah, yeah...I think we can tell that by ourselfs' cause those masked youkais attack her not us" An annoyed Yusuke replied

"So the princess was using some sort of disguise?" Geez, how idiot he is! How could I, stand him as Rumiko? Kwabara is more annoying and stupid than Yusuke... "It was a human you baka, King Yema cursed her as a way of punishment, the woman reborned as a human and if she were using a disguise at least we could sense her spirit energy. She have an inmense power impossible to hide" #laughs# Well, it seems this two don't get along to friendly. Just is enough to look at their faces and see the hatred in both's eyes.

But if Hiei is angry with he doesn't have to take it on me #ahem# "I prefer if you call me by my name Hiei" He is a ute guy alright (but is only in the exterior), he is way too rude sometimes, perhaps he forgot the respect to others.

"But where is Rumiko then?" Aaaaaagh! "Are you a moron Yusuke!" #growls# I change my mind, he can be way worst than Kwabara. "Rumiko and I are the same! but with the difference that she **won't** come **back**! **because** I'm here and she is **ME!** Is that too difficult to understand!" He really pull out my nerves, and to make it worst I could feel Yoko's stare.

"Don't be fools, the resemblance is on the names" Glad Hiei's a help, well if I'll keep like this for a while is better for me to sit and hear Toki's story now "Hiei is right, I really did it in purpose, as her 'mother' I named her Rumiko because I didn't wanted Yuriko's memories to vanish away completely"

"AS HER MOTHER!" All the girls look at my good friend Toki really surprised...Oh man! there is too many that they don't know yet, like what happened to me, part of my past' cause the know who I am... "Yes, I have the abilitie to disguise myself as a human and contrary to Yuriko my name is still the same. I'm not her mother, just her friend and I asume the responsabilitie to be her human mum because of the cirscuntances 14 years ago" Ok, she explain it, but I think they're still confuse and uncapable of standing from their sits.

"I'm not quite sure yet" Keiko look at me trying to understand "Me neither" Shizuru look at me too, looking for any answer from me #ahem# Toki look at me smiling while I was burning inside' cause I notice that he was near me and the only example I could use was his "Well, Toki is like Kurama, she is capable of transforming as a human by using a disguise and for me is not possible' til now thanks and no thanks to what happened with 'Rumiko' not long ago" The girls remain sit, waiting for the boys to finish their reunion with Koenma.

After a while the boys were getting outside of the room they were with Koenma, the girls and Koenma went out with Hiei, mmm...I could hear Koenma mumbleling something, about me: 'My father made a mistake and I have to discuss it with him, I have to talk to him of what I talk with Yuriko' #confuse# What exactly he has to talk to King Yema about me?...

Anyways, now that I can breathe without worring that he is near to bother I can rest a bit... #sighs# How comfortable is to be me once again! But it will be a pain in the ass to have that bastard of Yoko around and the worst is that I can't harm him' cause if I do it Koenma's father will make me reborn again.

But I swear that when this whole mess ends I'll kill him. He has to pay for what he did 16 year ago, he is a traitor. Hn! #smiles# I'll make that bitch pay as well. It seems that they don't know me yet, I'm Yuriko Himura, no one betrays me and dares to get away with it alive. If that bitch wants me I'll let her find me, I'll show them not to mess with me and less betray me like that.

Damn! I have to wait here, in this office. How annoying! I hope Koenma come back soon, I forget he...Oo! I can't stand at those four staring at me like that, specially that youko. "What do u want!" They look at me blushing a bit "Nothing" At least Kwabara, Yusuke and Soujiro understand that their continous staring is bothering me, unlike that freak! "Do u want me to forget about King Yema's warning and kill u now!" I shouted to Yoko clenching my teeth

"#smirks# Of course not" What a..."In that case: **STOP LOOKING AT ME!**" I yelled more furiously right in his face, but he just smile at me "How can I? you are a beautiful woman that can't be compare to anyone, not even as Rumiko..."

#blush# "How dare you say that after what u did 16 years!" **WHAT!** why am I blushing? I can't believe what he says, he is a complete jerk and liar. Oh! without forgetting how stupid, bastard and **pervert** he can be. I hate Yoko Kurama, that thief he is and I swear I'll kill him! #tickles# "Oh!" What the?..."#smirks# I like your smell"

"You pig! Lemme go!" How dare he, damn kitsune! "I mean it Yoko! I don't care what happens to me after I kill ya!" What an idiot! How dare he, he is laughing! "I won't let you go' til u tell me why u are mad at me"

#laughs# "Ha! since when you lost your memories?" He is toying with me, is too difficult to understand that I'm not ab idiot like him?

#doors open# Koenma entered the office finally! He is back, Yoko is safe for now...DAMMIT!

"Huh? what's happening here?" Lifting his eyebrow Koenma asked siting at his desk "#smirks# I'm just..." #smiles# Jejejeje, I think that should do it "Please Yoko, stop it and I mean it, it won't be Yuriko" with that stare, YAY! Koenma really deserves a credit for this, I never saw someone with an authority like this with Mr.Pervert.

"#sighs# You wish...mmm..." Jejeje, I just can't hide my happiness to see Yoko without authority, he noded clenching his teeth more than I usually do when I'm annoyed or when someone make me change my mind.

"You know Toki? u are a beautiful woman and I think a lot cuter than Yuriko" He is a complete jerk "Hmp!" I wish Hiei gave him a punch at least. #growls# Just how dare he... "Yuriko" Koenma get my attention "Yes Koenma?" I ask looking madly at Yoko

"I talked with my father, you are my responsibility now, but you have to take care of yourself" Well dah! Of course I would, besides those 2 killers doesn't have a chance against me "I don't need anyone to take care of me and less a jerk like that silver haired, I mean he is a thief and I am as well...Oo! you know what I mean"

"But you are bound to them Yuriko, you need their help and they need yours" Oh great! just what I needed to hear...what a fucking time this is! #growls# "I guess!"

This is totally unfair, I can stand Yusuke, Kwabara (not that much, but I'll do my best), Soujiro and Hiei (he is a good friend of mine), but noy that pervert! I wish that Kurama (and I mean Suichi) were here at least it would be easier for me to be around him.

I'm not a detective. But I hate to admit that I'll need their help (not for me exactly). I'll maybe take care of those assasins alone; I'm able to, but is not that simple. Not when that bitch is the one after me and them as well. #smirks# That Aminomaru will have to pay too, he was on my army and he dared to betrayed me as well!

Good that Koenma warned me, that's the bright side. Dammit! I'm not feeling guilty, but I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, when I'm not telling Koenma or the others that I know that, I mean those assasins #laughs# I know who is it, but I won't them' til that freak shows up again without mask and to be honest, I don't care if they know it or not.

Oh! I'll better sit here for a while or I'll get a headache! #sighs# "Such a sellfish woman I am" ...In my heart only exists the hatred, vengeance, rancor. I'm not capable of love someone, I like men, but I can't surpass that feeling, that desire... I'm the great Himura "Yuriko Himura, the thief recognized in the whole Makai Realm and known as fire kitsune!..." one of the most powerful youkais that have existed. I like to do thing on my own, to mind my own business

"I'm a solitary woman..." I was mumbleling to myself many things about me, about my past and about my...

_**Well, hope you like it... and sorry that I couldn't update**_

_**I've been busy lately, anyways I'll do my best**_

SAYONARA!


	17. Siblings

_**Hello again! #sighs# Damn the school, I'm about to finish it and my teachers had been giving me**_

_**test and all sort of things and its been difficult to update.**_

_**Anyways here it is...#smiles# **_

_She said, "I've got to be honest, _

_You're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."_

_And I said, "You must be mistaken, _

_I'm not foolin', this feelin' is real."_

_She said, "You've gotta be crazy! _

_What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?"_

_"No, you've got wits, _

_You've got looks, _

_You've got passion, _

_But i swear that you've got me all wrong."_

_All wrong_

_All wrong_

_But you've got me_

_I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier, _

_I'll be yours my dear_

_I'll belong to you _

_If you just let me through_

_This is easy as lovers go. _

_So dont complicate it by hesitating._

_This is wonderful as loving goes. _

_This is tailor-made, _

_What's the sense in waiting?_

_I said, "I've got to be honest, _

_I've been waiting for you all of my life."_

_For so long I thought I was asylum bound, _

_But just seeing you makes me think twice._

_And being with you here makes me sane. _

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

_"You've got wits, _

_You've got looks, _

_You've got passion,_

_But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_You've got me_

_I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier, _

_I'll be yours my dear_

_I'll belong to you _

_If you just let me through_

_This is easy as lovers go. So dont complicate it by hesitating._

_This is wonderful as loving goes. _

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_**As lovers Go**_

**Once I Trust You and You Betrayed Me...**

Chapter 17:Siblings

_**Somewhere in Makai Realm**_

"Damn!"

"Master please calm down" The stupid servant spoke a bit afraid by his master behavior "How could I when...#scream# I let her go! SHIT!" The Master scream of anger and the servant with his ironic voice "It wasn't your fault, it was those detectives"

The Master look at him with furiosity, but smirking "...Anyways, next time I will and I think it's going to be interesting because the little whelp is back"

#creepy laughs# All Makai became more dark and the air was surrounded by evil presences...

_**Ningenkai**_

"So you are...Rumiko?" Keiko ask shy to the female fox sit next to her, me "Nope, not exactly Keiko, the girl you met had become part of me so my attitude and hers is pretty much the same..."

#blasts# I couldn't finish the explanation I was giving to Keiko because suddenly the doors of Genkai's temple were blown away. The girls stand up scared and me, I remain sit waiting

"Who are you?" I could hear Genkai, trying to obstruct the way in "It doesn't concern you and let me go you HAG!" That voice...is familiar, a girl enter to the room, if I was sit now I was standing, almost shocked "Kioko!"

"Yuriko!" The girl, who was Kioko start running towards me "WHAT!" Don't know why but Keiko and Shizuru look at her surprised, Yukina in the other hand was smiling

"#sobs# SIS!" She embraced me "..." I couldn't say a single word to her, I... "I-I can't believe is you sis"

"..." She was supposed to be her best friend, but she was doing the same thing Toki did? One was my 'mother' and the other my 'best friend'. Now I get it, Toki and Kioko protected me of that bitch for 14 years. "Kioko?" I heard Keiko coming near, so the girl step away and look at Keiko "Huh? Keiko is you" Kioko smiled happily at her

"Hey what's happening here?" Shizuru asked really confused. Oh brother! I wasn't that correct when I thought that my past doesn't concern them, it won't be bad if they know a few things about it, but if I do tell' em I can made a mistake and tell what's not to tell. #sighs# Oh well; this won't have to happened, but..."OWCH! Why did you did that for" Kioko appeared, (jikes! she scream right near me and that bothers) "It hurts?" I ask Kioko with a smile if that hit I gave her on the head hurt that much "What in hell are you doing here KID!" and I also needed to know why she is here!

"I..." But I didn't let her finish, not even start, I look at her seriously "I told Koenma that I agreed to come here and to help just if u were out of this"

I don't like to talk like this to her or anyone (maybe except from Yoko) but I won't involve anyone in this crap. "I know and I'm sorry Yuriko, I came by myself because I want to help you sis" She look at me like begging and I don't like that people beg me, not even for mercy. I don't understand why she is such a rebel sometimes (from what I remember), she is a grownup already but I just notice that she is acting like a kid right now "Oh please! Let me help you Yuriko, I don't care what happen to me" With that last thing my I can feel my blood burning inside, did I hear wrong by casualty? She had said that she don't care what happen to her, I just gave her a madly glare and "That bitch is after both of us! and that missy means that you're in danger, so u won't help me Kioko!" I didn't yell that, neither I screamed it I just shouted with calm but mad and serious.

"But if I'm not mistaken and I know I remember, she wants to kill you not me!" There she goes again, how old is she? Never mind "So do I Kioko; but do not forget WHO I AM!" Now I screamed it for sure and then get away, that was kinda cruel alright but I just want to, no I have to protect her. My little sis Kioko is maybe a grownup, for me is still a kid (a teenager) and I have the responsibility to protect her.

Mmm...this place makes me thinks of my own. I'm not being modest but I remember that I have beautiful flowers in my garden. It's been a long time...I wish I could be in my 'home', but I'll have to wait a bit

I just hope that those two come soon. Aoshi and his bro Sota, my closest henchmen, two wolf boys with amazing thunder powers; #smirks# cute and good looking men I shall include. In other words both of them are hot, but...

"Hey pretty face! Long time no see"

"Yoko!"

"Oo?" That pervert is here? I'm giving them the back but I know that Kioko said '_Yoko_' and I can feel his spirit energy "It's been long Yoko!" I just look out of the corner and #surprised# did she just run to his arms and embraced him! Ack! "I'm glad to see ya pretty" And as always he is smirking, HE'S SUCH A LADIES MAN!

This was a perfect day' till now and to make it worst Kioko adores him. #growls# What in hell is doing here! Hmp! Never mind, I'll just ignore him and admire this place, the coloration of the landscape, so pretty and delicate. If I were other I think I just had feel to sit around here and rest against a tree for a while.

#tickles, smirks# "...Mmm...that...feels good" I wonder what it is? Huh? "You like it?" #blinks# Is me or he is embracing me? "...**WHAT!**"

"#smirks# Don't be mad at me if I'm just embracing you and whispering softly at your ears and I noticed that you like it Yuriko" How dare he! #blush# "**PIG!** Lemme go now!" Embracing me and whispering? Just that? He was touching my body, that pervert! "I'm not a pig, I'm a youko" Oh! How much I hate him! He is a bastard and a **COMPLETE PERVERT!** "I mean it Yoko, let me go now!"

"I didn't knew that you two were a couple and Toki didn't tell me, but that's wonderful!" Does she hear what she said? "**WHAT**! Are u crazy Kioko!"

"#blush# We aren't pretty face but I..." Just what he was gonna say? He is won't get away with this and Kioko she "Sorry sis, u too Yoko...but, um is just that he is not wearing...#embarrassed smiles, blush# he is almost naked!" For sure I'm gonna kill him and Kioko...get it all wrong, but is understandable' cause she doesn't know what happened to me back then.

"#smirks# You say it pretty face, I'm just wearing my pants and I'm afraid that they are a bit ripped off and u my dear Yuriko, knows what it means. I was training, that's why..." Yeah right, like if that were what he wanted to say "Just let me go I don't want to be near you, neither to pick up on a fight"

He thankfully let me go "Ok, I neither want to fight you but you'll have to stand being around me because..." He just look away, for an instant he seem like a child, shy and quite, suddenly Hiei appeared from nowhere, but he was a bit far away (I'm not quite sure but I think Yoko was waiting for him) "Because what? Finish it!" I replied back looking him straight and seriously...Don't know why, but is the first time I don't feel like wanting to kill him...Never mind! I think I'm tired

"I'll let Hiei explain" Now what? Why Hiei have to explain me instead f him! Besides Hiei is a bit far... "Why can't you? Do u think I'm gonna kill ya now and that scares u?" I know is not that, but I just know that he feels...#ahem# a bit different with me _'around' _and I don't have the answer to that, anyways let's see what he's gonna say "Well Yuriko, u hate me and Hiei is your friend, that's why"

#surprised# "..." What the hell is...He sure is a strange guy! anyways what he just said is the truth "Fox boy explain you?" Great!...I think he doesn't know what Yoko and I just talk but I'm glad he's here (Hiei I mean) "Hi darling!" #laughs# I know that Yoko's blood is on fire right now, he don't like when I call Hiei not for his name. #smirks# Vengeance is sweet. "Hmp!...#growls#" Oo? Is me or Yoko is growling, I'm not his property!

"So what u have to tell me sweetie?" Oh, I enjoy this, see him like that, growling for me...#dreaming awake# "I thought Yoko was gonna tell ya" Yusuke appeared from nowhere along with Kwabara "Hi you guys" I greeted them forgetting about my wonderful thoughts...but that is other story...

"You'll come back to the Makai..." Always soooo serious (it's just Hiei) but that's good news, so good that I didn't let him finish and I almost embrace Yoko, he start to blush a bit and me...I just showed composure in front him and the others. "Here you have youko princess" Kwabara gave me a letter with a symbol, my castle's symbol (means: the fire kitsune thief) "What's this?" I ask studying the letter from the outside "Is from two wolf boys, youkais" Yusuke said looking at the letter with curiosity

"The thunder siblings they say" Kwabara added, another good news "It's that right?" What a silly question I made #laughs# "Forget what I said, are they coming Hiei?" Now this is what I needed to ask before "No, they're going to wait for you in Makai at the castle"

"That's even better!"

"Think again #smirks# pretty eyes" Now what? and why is he smirking? "What do u want now Yoko? I thought u would let Hiei and the others explain me" I lift my eyebrow, something smells fishy here "I just want to let u know my dear that you'll go is mine" #shocked# "**WHAT! **You must be kidding, right?" This can't be happening, oh! he is just making fun of me or bothering like he always do "Why should I be kidding?" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMMIT! "Because you are a **JERK!**" Please! someone tell me this is a bad joke.

"..." Damn! I think Yoko is serious this time, but why can't he say a word at least or explain it

"I don't have to go **your** castle' cause I have my own place, a home, my **CASTLE! **and besides I live on Makai too and I don't want to go to your place!" I don't know if that was rude of me but what in hell you expect when someone tell u something like that! I don't want to go there, never in my life, does Koenma want me to kill him sooner that I wanted?...Oo? not again! "I didn't give the idea, was Koenma who suggested it and Kurama/Suichi agreed" I told him that I don't wanna pick a fight with him today, I'm not in the mood and he have me against the tree again, with a bit difference, he is not that close and he definitely is not whispering anything to my ear. "So I don't have to go if I don't want to and u can't make me go, not with my permission" He smile at me and star walking towards me looking me straight in the eyes "We'll see about that honey eyes" for an instant he looked at me from foot to head with pleasure and that make my blood to burn on fire "I don't receive any orders Yoko, about my eyes, they are emerald green not honey! and stop looking at me like THAT!"

"I know, but they are sweet like honey" #blush# "YOU..." I was about to kick his ass off but the guys hold me, even my sister Kioko stepped in the middle giving him time to get away, then the boys let me go and I started walking near to the temple "Why didn't u let me kick his butt off!" I shouted to Kioko a bit angry but she just smiled at me, like a child does "Because he didn't did you anything bad, not now that this" Hmp! not now, but...#growls# "...he did it long ago" I shouted clenching my teeth with madness, I was thinking in a loud voice' cause I didn't wanted to remember it, neither I want Kioko to know what happened

"It was something, right?" She asked me playing with my tails and I don't that really annoys me a bit..."Yes it was, but can u stop playing with my tails? that bothers me" #sighs# I just know what's she gonna ask, by looking at her eyes "What he did sis?" But I can't answer that, not to her or anyone "Sorry, but is something I don't want to talk about"

For a while, we remain there looking, admiring the landscape. I could feel the sweet smell of flowers #cherry blossoms falling# "You'll be by my side from now on, don't you Yuriko?" I look at her and noticed that tiny drops of tears were falling "I don't know that well Yuriko, but Toki told me all about you and I can remember, just a bit when you took care of me, along with Yoko and Toki" She is not a child, but she is my sister, she's 19 years old..."You were five years old and at that time I was running, escaping to be precise, but that's a long story to tell and part of it has a lot to do with him" Of course she knows I'm a thief but I'm a full fledge criminal...

Her eyes are still glassy, but she is smiling now "So it's a secret...it's ok if u don't want to tell me but anyways, I'll help you sis"

"Thanks Kioko, but I already told you that I won't involve you in this because if I do that you'll be in great danger and I don't want to lose you"

I really missed her, I mean is my 'little sister' but as a responsible person I'll protect her because is not my duty, is my responsibility and I won't involve her in this mess. She is involve alright but not in the 'fight'. I appreciate too much the help she want to provide me but is my obligation to protect her as her big sis and I swear that I won't let that JERK! harm her and if she does do something to Kioko I'll kill her without telling Koenma my plans. #smirks# I don't care if I end up kill or punish again...

_**Finally! 3 more chappies and I'm done with this part, after this hope u read the second arch...but I'll let u know at chapter 20**_

_**See ya! Oh and leave a review!**_


	18. She's in my castle!

**HI PEOPLE,hope u are ok,enjoy this chappie...**

**Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me...**

* * *

_Sometimes I can't explain  
Feelings that are felt inside  
But I just can't complain  
About things that don't bother me _

Confused  
It's a feeling we all feel  
You either give up or deal  
But whatever you feel  
Let me know

(Chorus)  
Let me know when the rain will fall  
Let me know when the oceans will flood  
Let me know when I'll feel pain inside  
Let me know when I'll wander away  
Let me know when the ground will crack  
Let me know when the seas will roar  
Let me know all the things that I'll feel inside  
Let me know. . .when you're gonna love me

When you're gonna love me

These feelings I have for you  
You may never get to know  
All these games inside  
You may never get to play  
But I know  
If it's meant to be  
We will be together  
Maybe even forever

(Repeat Chorus)

Inside  
Don't hide  
You'll find you'll love me  
But if you don't hurry  
I might be gone

(Repeat Chorus x2)

Love me. . .  
Inside. . .

_**Hillary Duff-Let Me Know**_

* * *

Chapter 18: She is in my castle!

**Yoko's POV**

It's been quite long since I saw her. Still she is hot as always, beautiful and really cute. Those emerald eyes of her sataring at mine sometimes...it's just way to difficult to stand that look of her. Her eyes, her stare is sweet. But I wonder why she is mad at me, what reason makes her hate me? If I'm not mistaken I'd never did anything bad to her, nothing that I remember' cause...

"Mr. PERVERT!"

"Huh?" I turn around to see those sweet and beautiful emerald eyes looking at mine "How much I have to wait' till...BASTARD!" With a quickly move I had her in my arms "Not too long my dear" I can't stop saying it, her eyes,her smell, her voice; all her body is sweet and soft, she drives me crazy

"Get your hands off of me!" #dreaming awake# I like that smell of her, I like even more being close to her and feel that skin soft she haves and the warmth of her body "Lemme go YOKO!" She surely is a savage sometimes, but she always looks adorable. Yuriko is a difficult woman and that is the most I like of her.

"We are here!" I shouted so she could hear me "So?" She looks adorable

#smirks# "I thought you wanted me to let you go off; but it seems that you chage your mind" I carried her on my shoulders' til we get here. "Of course I want you to let me go! #blush# Is just that I'm...exhausted! and I forgot that you was carrying me, th-that's all!" Mmm? is me or she was a bit troubled on her words, well never mind, is my wish she were...when I'm around her I forgot everything else #smiles#

"Well, now you can rest in my castle with no inconvenients" I told her while puting her down and she was looking at me annoyed and lifting her eyebrow "I'm not quite sure that I will rest well with you around" She don't have to beg me, but is just irresistible, I get excited with her; but I respect her too much to try and force her, I never will force her... #smirks# "Are you scare of me?" I asked her softly with a sarcastic smile "Of course not! But you are a PERVERT and I'm sure that if I try to sleep you'll sneak around!" She shouted comepletely annoyed and giving me deadly glares

#smirks# She is like no other woman I've seen. I'm glad this is the weekend and that Kurama (Suichi) doesn't have things to do in Ningenkai, no homeworks, no school!; not until Monday that is. "What you're staring at!" I just say it, she is cute and adorable, I love the way she is. even when she hates me "I'm admiring at your beauty Yuriko" Her face become red, more redder than a tomatoe then she shouted at me: "Stop it would ya! I'm way too tired to be arguing with you right now idiot!"

"If you wish; like I told you before my dear Yuriko, you can rest in my castle and I promise I won't bother you' cause I have important things to do now" I said smiling at her and what I recieve was a cold stare "Yeah whatever, I will rest but if I see you sneaking around I swear with my life I'll kill ya in the instant" I opened the gates to let her in and I command one of my servants to get her and that little...#growls# plague, to the room next to mine.

"Trust me Yuriko, I won't..." I get away, not before glaring at the 'shrimp plague'. Whem I turned around I could hear that she was mumbleling something, but I let her for once; she is tired, I'll let her rest...

Hours later...

**Kurama's POV**

"Sorry Suichi, but we need your help..." One of the girls of Meiou High was smiling at me and...blushing "It's ok, I'll help" I said smiling to her while we head inside the school's dance room.

'Dammit all! Couldn't you say you were busy or whatever come to your mind!'

#smiles# 'Why are you mad Yoko?' I hear him growling at me...#giggles# 'That's a silly question…Yuriko is alone!'

'She will be alright' What a desperate man he is! 'Hmp! I'm not quite sure about it' #sighs# 'the only thing u want is to bother her, and you know what I mean' there he goes again, growling mad at me and that's why he hates the most when I hit the exact point (I'm talking about what he is up to as the pervert he is) '#growls# ………………that doesn't concern you! #sighs# now if you excuse me I'll take a nap' Yoko then shouted clenching his teeth 'It's ok for me' I make him notice that I wasn't bother by his annoyed and irritant madness, well that bothers but I was ignoring him.

"Hey Suichi! Give us a hand here"

"Coming!" I made my way inside the dance room, where some of my classmates were decorating. I gave them a hand.

After a while - hours later…

"You Suichi!"

"Huh?" Someone call out my name when I was about to go, I was at the entrance gates of the school. I turn to see who it was, two boys from my class: Koga and Kyo were running to catch me.

"Hey thanks for coming man!" Koga tried to recover his breath and Kyo was smiling "Yeah, even when that's a pain in the ass Suichi!" #smiles# "Every time guys, besides is for the school's martial arts tournament"

"Well, I guess so; by the way are you going in Suichi?"

"Maybe Kyo, but I have things to do so I'm not sure"

"We will enter the contest, it will be fun and interesting" They seem to be excited by this "So who will participate in this tournament beside the Meiou High students?" I asked to them who at the time were acting like children when their parents or somebody give them new toys #sighs#

"Whoever want to enter and they will match girls with boys #smirks#" how awful, they are just like Yoko, well at least Kyo seems to be a bit gentleman than Koga #smiles# "It will be interesting then, well now I have to go guys" I started walking out of school while they were saying good bye "See ya around man!" Both at the same time

#sighs# Well I'm sorry for her but my mother need me too, I think Yuriko will have to take care of herself more than ever until one of the guys get there. She is in Yoko's castle alone with his henchmen and other servants. I'll ask Hiei to guard her for a while then I'll talk to Koenma to bring her back to Ningenkai. She'll have to stay here, maybe on Genkai's because is more safe for her.

Mmm…it seems that will rain; the clouds are dark and the air is cold and moist, they look heavy. But still the day look beautiful, the flowers are growing pretty and delicate. Even the trees look delicate 'But not as delicate or beautiful as she is'

'Yuriko? Mmm… who's she?'

'Please Yoko! Drop the act' He is awfully annoying, he knows what I'm going to ask but he can't hide anything from me. We can feel the same for her…

'……well, maybe #sighs# Yuriko is a real women, not in shape but in personality as well, don't you think?'

#blinks# why does he ask that? It doesn't have sense at all 'I don't know Yoko' He sighed like if something is bothering him 'Hmp…'

Don't know why but Yoko decided to hush. Of course, that's a relief and I'm glad that I can block my mind, so he can't read my thoughts. Must of them aren't of Yoko's concern and I need time to think for myself without anyone interfering like Yoko does sometimes.

**3rd Person**

Meanwhile in the Makai; Yoko's castle…

Here on Makai the day was a bit clear, the sun was a bit shining not that bright but it looked pretty and the surroundings were awesome. She was outside standing in the balcony; she looked like a goddess, beautiful emerald eyes; long silver hair. Of a tall (6''6) and slender shape; like a model but she have abs and muscles but she looks way too feminine.

She was using a V neck red blouse that is tied on the back of her neck that also shows her abs (mostly her navel). She was using a red mini skirt and her lips were painted with the same color.

She was standing there with authority and respectful air of a leader; just like the one the servants and henchmen see on their real master. She does look like a goddess but is more like a warrior; using black boots and fighting gloves, but what makes her look so good is her beauty; is a woman very mature but she looks young even when she is over 500 years.

"There she is, so beautiful like princess" Yoko's men were admiring at Yuriko. She seem to be lonely but she wasn't feeling that way' cause Yuriko was with a whelp really cute. He is a male of 9 years old named Dayu. Yuriko have him since she came back to the Makai with Yoko 3 weeks ago. Yoko didn't complain to much about it' cause is just a whelp of 9 years old and Yuriko didn't wanted to let the kid there all alone.

Dayu is a little kitsune. He haves short black hair, his eyes are gold/hazer like Yoko's and he haves five tails; eventually the other tails will grow in every two years. At his seventeen birth day he will have 9 tails like Yoko.

Unlike the female kitsune that haves 5 tails the male haves 9.

"Dayu?" Yuriko call him, but he was sleeping at her side against the big oak tree; he looked like a little baby so she sat down at his side to watch his sleep. 'Mmm #smirks# in the entire Makai this is the most beautiful and relaxing place, not even my own castle is like this'

Yuriko was admiring Yoko's gorgeous castle, mostly his pretty garden. He has a few cherry blossoms and tiny delicate petals of the pretty flowers were falling softly and landing below its shade and on the surface of the river near. Other big trees were growing there; some Makai's own plants and others were like the big oak where Yuriko rested against, under it to its shade.

She could also feel the sweet scent of roses, daisies, orchids and other pretty flowers; rare flowers of Makai. All sort of strange plants he had on his huge and delicate garden, a garden that look more like a forest.

It was getting cold out there; the day was declining so Yuriko took Dayu inside the castle. To Yoko's huge castle that had an immense room in the middle. The stairs were long and have a spiral structure with a red carpet. Upstairs the corridors were decorated with tall gold columns at both sides, with flowers all around the place; pretty white roses on the entrance of each room.

Yuriko's room was one of the biggest on the castle (besides Yoko's), it had a huge comfortable bed. Inside it the sweet flower's scent was all around, Yoko made a numerous count of white, red and black roses to grow inside just for her: Yuriko. The smell is sweeter for Yoko when she is there; what a same for him that he's not here now.

She put down on her bed the kid; Dayu who was sleeping like a baby. Then she went to the room's balcony and stand like if she were waiting for someone to appear…

"How much I have to be in here?" She said as she sighed annoyed "I'm not any normal female kitsune, I'm the cold hearted thief; in my heart I only keep hatred, anger, vengeance and rancor. I can't love…maybe a sister's affection, that's why I took care of my half sis Kioko and now this 9 years old whelp Dayu" She turn for a moment to look at the child "…love? How is it feel to…" Her eyes become glassy as she struggle with her herself to do not admit that she…

It was almost night, the moon was appearing on the sky and little spots of light were the moon's companions. Dayu keep sleeping as the night were passing and Yuriko; she kept thinking…

* * *

**TWO CHAPPIES MORE AND I WILL FINISH THIS ARC!**

**YAY! Well hope u liked it, leave a review please**

**See ya and take care**


	19. Tsukiyama

**Konnichiwa! It's been quite long, but here it is,enjoy!**

* * *

**Once I Trusted You and You Betrayed Me...**

Chapter 19: Tsukiyama

Is night already, outside the air is cold; inside, the castle is empty…barely, because the only ones here are me and Dayu #sighs# "I wonder where in hell is he?" Damn… what's this? Why do I feel this? "Yuriko!" Huh? Oh, I think is Dayu, I turn my head to see "Hey Yuriko!" Yup, is him "Hey kid what's wrong?" He is just a whelp of nine years, so he's still a kid but why he is about to burst in tears? "Don't blame me, but I heard freaky noises, soooo scary" #laughs# I just say it, he is just a kid "Don't be such scardycat punk"

"Hey is not funny Yuriko!" #nods# "Ok, u can sleep here" As I said, he is just nine years old but he acts like a baby. Though he is cute and soft spoken, he really haves a heart. Hmm…is the fir…second time, I dare to take care of a kid' cause the first I took care of a child was long ago. That child was my lil' sis Kioko who is apparently 15 years is it? #smiles# What a fake she made of her life along with Toki and to think it was to save my ass, to protect me from **_her_** #growls#

#laughs# "I can't believe this though"

"What happen Yuriko?" Oo? "Oops kiddo, I'm just thinking in loud voice" he nodded smiling at me while he was drawing? Oh well, that's kid stuff and besides, here's not much to do.

The only thing I know for sure is that she won't take any break. Tsukiyama will try to kill us; me, Kioko and maybe him. She hates Kioko for what she is and me for what I did and feel; but not more than I hate her. She betrayed me… She will come after me #smiles#

#sighs# All night I didn't sleep, but I didn't care too much about it. I know, I'm sure that something big is coming up and I'm prepare, I'll wait for it gladly #smirks# If she wants me, why does she waits that much? Hmm, never mind…

#soft snores not too distant# What a cute little guy is he, thank goodness he fall asleep. The night is passing by slowly, just now the delicate tiny lights are vanishing away and the moon is disappearing .Well, I think a nap won't hurt me. But I'll take it for a little while' cause I have many things to do and I have Dayu here; he can't take care oh himself alone.

**_3rd person_**

At the next day…

At Yoko's castle all was quiet. Yuriko was outside with little Dayu enjoying the landscape until Aoshi and his bro Sota arrive.

"Miss Yuriko!" Aoshi call her while she was resting against a cherry blossoms tree and Dayu was at her side talking to her. "Miss Yuriko! Mam!" He reached the exact place, but Yuriko didn't give him an answer. She did heard him but she was busy watching the kid that was running around the place while she was taking 'notes'

"Miss……" Aoshi didn't finish' cause she look at him seriously, her stare told him that it was enough, that she heard him.

"Who's he?" Dayu asked with a mischievous stare and smile "He is a friend of mine, he's name is Aoshi and the other is his brother Sota"

"Good to meet ya mister" Dayu shake hands with Aoshi, after that Yuriko stand up with a little notebook on her hands then she carried Dayu on her back to be a bit fast. "So what's new?" She asked to her loyal henchmen while they took a walk around Yoko's surroundings.

"Well; Koenma sent us to tell you that is necessary that you go back to Ningenkai" For a moment she just stare at the castle "Why do I…..why do I have to go back?" her voice was filled with… sadness and pain; but why does she feel that way?

"Because you are in danger Miss Yuriko" Sota who was quite since he got there with Aoshi show his master his concern about the situation. "#laughs# I know that guys, but the reality is that she is the only one in danger around here"

"Can you stop being so damn proud Yuriko! You are right, she is in danger but don't forget that your head had its price too and now you have a kid with you!"

"I know, I know; don't scold me k? U remind me of my mother" she replied back in a jeer tone and almost bursting in tears of the laughter, then she went back to the castle and grab Dayu's and her stuff. Entering the forest near Yoko's domain Aoshi opened a portal that guide them directly to Genkai's Temple.

"#surprised# What in hell is this place!" Dayu asked almost screaming while traveling the whole place with the view "It seems that this kid know too much isn't it right Yuriko?" Aoshi arch his eyebrow in an interrogative matter "#sweat drops# I think so; he has spend to much time with me…#ahem# whelp this is Genkai's Temple, she's a friend and this place is where we're going to stay" He nodded with a huge, bright and mischievous smile.

They enter the temple and all inside was like a desert, but not to far, at the entrance doors voices could be heard. So they headed there.

#soft blasts# "Dammit! #shudders# Be careful Urameshi!"

"#mocks# You are an idiot!...jajajaja #shrugging# oops my bad" At this time he look like a naughty kid that didn't had anything else to do but to joke around

Yusuke and Kwabara were training really heard but as the matter of fact Yusuke was somewhat bored so he tried to be a 'joker', reason that lead him to crash against a tree and harm his nose with it "#grunts# Owch!" He rested for a while until his nose stop bleeding then he continued the training with Kwabara. They were using all their skills without caring of someone could get hurt. Of course they weren't the only ones…

"DEATH RAY!" #blasts#

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dayu!" Yuriko fall to the ground with Dayu on her arms trying to elude the boogie man's attack "Oh oh…Sorry for that" Yoko shouted while running to reach Yuriko and the kid leaving his training with Hiei.

"Miss are you ok?" Both Aoshi and Sota asked their master concern, but she didn't answer; neither moved a muscle but then… "Dammit! Watch it you jerk…" Yuriko stand up in front Yoko like a lighting then start to walk towards him "#sobs#...Yuriko" Dayu was about to burst in tears, Yuriko stop there and turn her head to see an injury on his face. Yoko saw it too "#sweat drops# Oops, my bad; sorry for that, really"

"You bastard! Look what you did, next time be careful!" She was yelling furiously at Yoko "Oh please! I said I was sorry besides is just a scratch" He replied back kinda annoyed by Dayu's crying "You idiot! For us is just a little scratch but he is a **KID** and that mister for him **HURTS!**" With that she left him, to get Dayu inside but Yoko just couldn't resist to make her to gone more furious…

"Hmp….I don't know why u have to take care of that kid; I mean, he is a runt and any other woman can act like his 'mommy'. I need more u than him"

#slaps# Yoko was now lying on the floor with a red hand mark on his face while Yuriko took Dayu inside to take care of his wound.

"#growls# That little…"

"Stop it Yoko, you…" Raising one hand in front of Toki he hushed her "Don't say it Toki, I know" clenching his teeth a bit Yoko was trying to relax, he was also thinking on apologizing to her "Huh?" Toki look at him surprised with her mouth wide open "I'm going to apologize to her"

"#surprised# You WHAT!" She kept staring at him with the mouth completely open while he walked inside the temple. The others as well give Yoko the same stare Toki did except from Hiei and Genkai.

Yuriko was inside the room she and Dayu are supposed to stay. She was sit on a chair near the bed Dayu were sit to clean his wound of any infection. She didn't notice that someone was staring at her "You look much cuter being like that…motherly…"

"#blush# What u want now, pick a fight with me?" She replied back at Yoko's compliment "…………" but he didn't answer, he was against the door frame standing on a side view and looking at the floor. "Why don't u answer?"

"I…I just want to say sorry; I didn't mean to hurt the punk neither to say what I said, is just that…#smiles#... forget it; what I wanted to say is that I'm sorry, nothing more" He sounded serious, he was telling her the truth? and his stare was…strange also, like if he weren't Yoko Kurama. An air of kindness was around him.

He just turned around and get away.

"…………………. #surprised, confused#" Just in hell happened to him? Yuriko was going to replied back, but the way he was looking at her and his expression was strange. He stare at her differently, it was so strange that she couldn't even say a letter to him.

"Why don't you forgive him" while cleaning his face he tried to persuade Yuriko, he was a nine years old 'pup' but he could understand and he could notice a hatred and anger from her to Yoko.

Yuriko just look terrified at Dayu, she didn't knew what to answer. It was difficult for her to forgive Yoko… "Da…Dayu…." For a moment she stare deep into the little offspring's moons "…..is difficult to…forgive…"

"But why? He said he was sorry Yuriko"

"I-I know Dayu, but you couldn't understand even if I explain it…" Yuriko's emeralds were filled with sadness, anger, hatred…

Her breathing was hard, she was trembling and her eyes became glassy. Suddenly she stand up and ran out of the room fastly' till she got near the temple's forest crying out their name…she fall to the ground on her knees, trying to relax her breathing and taking away the tears that were falling over her cheeks "I want this to end, I have to be judge for being who I am; if I have to die…**WHY DON'T THEY KILL ME NOW!**"

Yuriko's last words were said with anger…

"I can do that now so u won't wait" a creepy woman's voice was heard behind a dark long robe, when Yuriko turned her head she saw a masked tall figure. Without moving aside her stare from that '_stranger_' Yuriko turn around her body while standing up at the same time.

"#smirks# You're going to **DIE!**" That '_stranger_' who was masked attacked Yuriko without giving her break. That attacker tried to hide the identity but the Woman Master Thief (Yuriko) knew who it was. It was a woman; a demoness to be precise. When that demoness attack her Yuriko managed to make a somersault and when she was at the top she extended her arm and grab her attacker's cape without caring that her hand was harm "#gasps, surprised# You damn wench!" The other shouted to Yuriko's '_behave_'

"#laughs# I knew it was you…." Yuriko landed on top of a rock and then look straight at that woman "…Tsukiyama!" Relaxing her breathing and wiping off the blood that was running over her arm she glare at her… sister.

Not long enough they both started a fight, why waste time?. A deadly fight between sisters, sisters that hate each other, a hatred that started 500 years ago because of their blood differences and…

They were brawling fastly, they looked like lighting. It was way too difficult to know who could be wining or who was giving the strongest punches and kicks. But suddenly someone fall to the ground by a powerful strike of a sword, she was without strength #pantings# "#smirks# It's the least I can do little sis….dammit! Well, as u can see this is it for now and do not forget to be prepare' cause I'll be back" like the way she appeared Tsukiyama get away or should I say she ran away' cause some voices were heard at the distance. "U coward!...#pantings#" Yuriko shouted painfully to her vanished sister

"Yuriko!" Yusuke and Kwabara were looking for her but she didn't answer even when she heard them. "Fox woman! Yuriko!" From tree to tree Hiei was running at his top speed trying to spot her and there she was! near the forest's entrance right on the way that leads to the river.

Yuriko now was knocked down, she was unconscious with her body cover in blood and her clothes ripped off, almost naked so after Hiei give the advice to Yusuke and Kwabara; and the last one lend his long white jacket to cover her. Hiei carried her back to the temple, he's the fastest one and her wounds need to be attended soon. Meanwhile Yusuke and Kwabara search all the surroundings near the place Yuriko was found to see if they can find something or someone.

Yoko in the other hand was busy taking care of an important business…

* * *

**YAY! One more chappie to go and I'm done**

**Well take care, see ya later**


End file.
